


【润智】美しき獣

by Wureswe



Series: 完结 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Summary: 我也不知道为啥结局变得这么日系……（挠头）如果能给我些感想反馈我会很高兴的！（比心）





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

身后隐约传来几声犬吠和怒吼。

他奔跑在丛林中。断枝勾住他引以为傲的皮毛。全身上下到处是细小的伤口。脚腕灼烧的伤痛一直在提醒他身体即将迎来界限。

即使如此，他还是在拼命奔跑。

喉咙充血。冲在深夜干冷的空气中，凛硬的风砸出一泊泪，又倏地将其吹散。心跳快得不可思议。

他的奔跑没有方向，只有一个目的：逃、逃、逃！

一场事关生死的追逐赛在冬夜的密林深处展开得如火如荼。

犬吠声若隐若现。草叶树枝瑟瑟发抖。只有明月沉默着观望这场隐秘的竞赛。

他脚步一顿，惯性顶撞着身体，冲下脚边几块碎石。下方是人类的高速公路，峭壁劈出直耸的高墙，将森林的庭院团团围住。

他喘着粗气，看着脚下。

双耳一抖。他听见远处突然响起子弹出膛的爆发声。

没有时间犹豫了。

他咬咬牙，纵身一跃。

饱经锻炼的腿骨此刻也发出不堪重负的声音。他在地上滚了几圈，勉强爬起身，又重重倒下。

山路盘旋着，他能看到山脚下城市中繁盛的灯火。

他撑起身体，左腿已经没了知觉。

只要逃进城市里，他就有活下去的希望。

狰狞着嘶出几阵雾气，他迈出脚步。

月光拂去他身上的尘土，细心打磨他身上银亮的光泽。

寂静的夜里，一匹银色的狼在奔跑。

第一章

“辛苦了。”

“我先回去了，今天辛苦你了。”

大野与剧场工作人员打着招呼，走到大门外，长吁一口气，活动了一下肩膀，准备回家。

晚饭是便利店的月见乌冬面，家里还有几个鲑鱼饭团，够明天早上填饱肚子了。他默默盘算着，从电车车站走出来。

公演还有两个星期。排练结束得很晚，与往常一样，这时间段，住宅区里安静得只能听到自己的呼吸与脚步声，一路上连辆车都没看见。大野走到公寓楼下，刚准备按密码锁，便听见一旁垃圾集装箱那边传来什么动静。

大野转过头，疑惑地看过去。

野猫？

塑料袋发出窸窸窣窣的声音。男人皱起眉。明天是周三，可燃垃圾回收日。要是野猫把袋子划开找食物，明天一早，收垃圾的人可能要面对一箱子零散的厨余垃圾。

但是微妙的，在塑料摩擦的声响间，似乎还能听见人类的呼吸声。

难道是醉汉？

大野迈步走向集装箱，掀开盖子，定睛一看，顿时愣住。

那竟是个浑身赤裸的人。

不、不对。马路上驶过一辆轿车，灯光晃过，那人身后的尾巴和脖颈上挂着的铭牌被明晃晃地点亮了一瞬。

狼人？从谁家跑出来的？

大野一手举着盖子，借着路灯定睛一看，才发现狼人白皙的皮肤上满是伤痕，膝盖也是青肿的，脚腕还有烧焦的痕迹。

小伤口有些已经愈合了，但斑斑血迹挂在狼人精瘦的躯体上，很是触目惊心。大野参加舞台剧时偶尔需要特效化妆，看出一些伤痕像是人为造成的。

——难道是受虐待之后逃出来的？

明天一早还有排练，现在报警，不知道什么时候才能回来休息。大野挠挠头，弯腰将狼人的上半身从集装箱里拽了出来，扛着他，向保险门走去。

这是一只年轻的雄性Alpha狼人。身形瘦削，肋骨的形状很明显。大野用湿毛巾擦去他身上的血和沙土，注意到他下身沉睡的结。

Alpha的愈合速度应该很快，只要伤口没有感染，补充好体力，再好好休息一下，几天后就能痊愈。大野简单消毒包扎了狼人的伤，对方只是沉沉地睡着。似乎不是因为疼痛，而是缺少食物导致的体力不支。

大野接了些水，用勺子比着他嘴唇，一点点喂给他，想了想，把明天要吃的饭团捣碎，做了碗粥。

他端着碗走回沙发这边，正好看见狼人眼皮翻了翻，缓慢地睁开双眼。

大野微怔。

真是双漂亮的眼睛。

明明神志还不甚清明，眼神也有些混沌，但里面藏着的旺盛的生命力和Alpha狼人独有的傲气却是摄人的。

他把碗举到狼人面前，轻声问：“醒了？能吃东西吗？”

狼人有些戒备地眨眨眼。因为疼痛和疲惫，连扇动睫毛的动作都做得很吃力似的。

大野见他如此，便把勺子放进自己口中，将热粥咽下去。刚出炉的食物，烫得他小抽了一口气。

“别怕。我不会伤害你。你需要吃点东西补充体力。”

男人说着，又舀了勺粥，递到狼人唇边。大概是饿了太久，实在抵挡不住香气的诱惑。狼人垂下眼，试探着舔了舔勺子里的粥。

他吃得很慢，连吞咽的动作都能造成疼痛一般，含进去一点粥，眉头揪得很死。大野一勺一勺喂他吃完一碗，抬头看看时间，已经快到午夜。

他小小地打了一个哈欠，发现狼人已经闭上眼，歪头睡了过去。

平时大野是睡沙发的，不过他也不想跟病人抢床铺。大野从房间里搬出条被褥给狼人盖上，自己进了卧室，倒头就睡。

第二天一早，狼人依旧昏睡不醒。大野检查了一下他的伤口，发现愈合速度比自己想象中还要快。

说不定等晚上回来，他就能起来活动了吧。大野想着，干脆放弃报警。

和捡回来一只野猫也没什么区别。等狼人睡醒了，要是他想回原来生活的地方，大野就带他回家；如果他不想回去，大野就把他交给保健局，帮他找个合适的饲主。

不过这只狼人还真漂亮。大野重新帮他盖好被，观察着他的五官，心中暗道。

昨晚补充的水分和食物发挥了作用。狼人脸上有了几分血色，现在安静地沉睡着，面孔看上去雕塑一般精致又深邃。

几百年前狼人就已经融入了人类社会，有人把他们当宠物饲养，也有人让他们接受教育，像普通人类一样生活。有些Alpha也会出现在电视上。狼人天生力量强大，对伴侣忠贞不渝，许多爱情故事以他们为主角，会收到不少人类女性观众的好评。

大野身边也有一些狼人，里面还有Alpha，但这只与他们有些不同。

不知是否是因为受伤的原因，大野觉得这只狼人身上有人类社会中的狼人难见的野性。昨天夜里，他看着大野的眼神中有一种让人类汗毛倒竖的凶悍。

只是不知道那种凶狠是对大野这个陌生人的防备，还是对与自然界截然不同的人类社会的戒备。

大野看看时间，站起身，在茶几上放了水杯和饭团，走出了家门。

晚上大野再回到家时，沙发上的狼人已经不见了。

饭团和水都消失了。窗子被打开后从外面关上，没有上锁。被子堆在沙发一角。其余的东西没有任何变化。大野确认完家里的情况，叹了口气。

他倒不指望对方报恩，但就这么无声无息地走了，被拒绝和不信任的失落感也不小。

算了，走就走吧。大野随便洗漱了一下，躺到床上，决定明天再收拾沙发。

他躺了没多久，半梦半醒间，突然听见什么东西敲击玻璃的声音。

大野睁开眼，吓了一跳：狼人正趴在他家窗子上，一声一声地敲着玻璃。

他住在二楼，依狼人的体力，爬倒也爬得上来。

大野慌张地走过去拉开窗。狼人跳进屋里，抖了抖尾巴，用力地吸了一口气，皱起眉。

男人有些不解：“你不是走了吗？”

狼人的伤口已经完全愈合了，垂着耳朵和尾巴，漂亮的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，表情看起来很乖顺。

大野不确定他听没听懂自己的话：“你有地方可以去吗？”

狼人长长的眼睫毛闪了闪，突然凑上来，在大野肩窝里蹭了两下，直接变成狼的形态。

月光下，他的毛色亮得像水银。大野忍不住上手摸了摸，质感柔软滑顺，手指抚上去，能感受到狼呼吸时的心跳和体温。

大野拍着狼的脊背：“你要是没有地方可以去，明天我就带你去保健局，帮你找个饲主。”

狼耳抖了一下，回应般闷吼了一声。

大野点点头。

“先睡觉吧。你想在哪儿睡，自己看着办就好。”

他说完，自己坐回床上，狼也顺势躺下，趴在大野身边。

狼身上没有野生的气味，呼吸声也不重。大野很快陷入梦乡。

狼人抬起头，注视着熟睡中的人类，在他脖颈额头上嗅了嗅，眼中闪过一丝探询。

医生接过铭牌，看了两眼，又递给大野：“这不是狼人的登记铭牌。”

男人不解地翻了翻手里的金属片：“……？上面不是有数字吗？”

“我国的登记铭牌上会标注地区码和数字编号，形式是字母加数字。他这个铭牌上只有数字，不是官方发行的铭牌。”

“就是说查不到他以前的饲主信息了？”

医生点点头：“但他的体检信息显示他不是野生，而是被人类饲养了很久的狼人。熟肉和生肉养出来的狼人体格有些差距。可能是非法拘禁或者饲主被假身份铭牌骗了吧。现在我们需要重新登记他的信息。”

大野想起自己关于狼人被虐待的怀疑，皱起眉，沉默着接过医生递来的文件，签了字。

“他身体和精神状态一切良好。”医生调出监控录像，指着屏幕上的狼人说道：“而且坚持想在你家里生活。大概是雏鸟情结吧。如果强行转给新饲主，可能会导致他产生逆反情绪。雄性Alpha狼人在族群中通常担任领队或者族长，自我主张欲很强。我不建议你送他去别的饲主家里。”

大野听了，不禁沉思起来。医生继续道：“你目前是独身吧？如果申请补助，每个月能从政府那里得到6万元的补贴，足够给他当生活费了。”

“也不是钱的事……他真的说想在我家生活？”

“是的，他非常坚持这一点。”

医生见大野犹豫，给了他另一份文件：“这种饲养关系说到底也只是短期契约。如果你们双方任何一方想中止，随时可以再找别人当狼人的管理者。你不需要有什么心理负担。”

大野又思考了一会儿，最终在文件下方的保证栏里签了名。

从办完手续到政府批许可下来，需要几天时间。这几天里，狼人一直很平静。白天大野出门工作，晚上回来给狼人准备些食物，夜里狼人依偎着大野入睡。

男人渐渐习惯了这种生活。之前他还觉得狼人有些野性，现在见狼人举止没有出格的地方，慢慢放下了戒心，对他的接近也没了什么防备。

大野与狼人相遇的第二周，许可证被邮寄回了家。这天夜里，大野原本睡着，梦里似乎有什么东西压在自己身上。

他浑浑沌沌地睁开眼，发现狼人正压着自己，脑袋埋在他脖颈处，用力地嗅着。房间里似有若无的，能听见什么东西挥来挥去的唰唰声。

大野迷迷瞪瞪的，也没意识到危险，拍拍狼人的头说：“我明天还要上班呢，赶紧睡觉吧。”

狼人一张嘴，声音有点稚嫩的脆：“我要跟你结番。”

大野眨眨眼。

再眨眨眼。

狼人还在拱他的被子，鼻尖用力地蹭着他的耳根，尾巴一个劲甩着。

大野猛地一推他的脑袋：“你会说话？不是、你说什么？！”

“我说我要跟你结番。”

被子几乎要被扯下去了。大野背后一凉，一脚把他蹬开。

狼人似乎被他的反应吓了一跳，在床脚弹了两下，惊讶又不满地瞪着他。

大野觉得狼人大概是睡傻了：“我是人类。人类不结番。”

狼人喉咙里咕噜了一声，斩钉截铁道：“我知道你是人类，但是你的气味是我闻过的最美好的了，没有人比你闻起来更像家。你就是我找了很久的番。”

说罢，狼人便又想往大野身上扑。大野一把将他推下床。Alpha在地上打了个滚，不耐烦地低吼了一声，唇间隐隐可见尖锐的獠牙。

大野目瞪口呆，才意识到自己给自己捡了多大一个麻烦回来。

“先等等，”大野扯着床单，翻到床的另一边，“你先告诉我你叫什么名字。”

狼人的双眼在黑夜中泛着光，虎视眈眈地盯着他：“松本润。”

“很好。松本君，我不管你们狼人是怎么寻找伴侣的，反正那和我没关系。我是人类，而且还是男人，我只对人类的女性感兴趣。你肯定是闻错了。”

狼人的尾巴奋力在地上拍了拍：“我也怀疑过自己是不是闻错了，但是我跑出去转了一圈，一直在想你的气味，最后回到这里时才觉得安心。就是你没有错。”

大野觉得头疼，试图跟松本讲道理：“人类不会一上来就结番……呃、虽然偶尔也有，但是我们是会选择对象的。我不想和你结番，所以你得找别人去。”

狼人嘴巴一撇：“可是别人闻起来都没有你好。”

“人类不靠气味来找对象。”

“那你想看什么？我找别的狼人在你面前打一架，赢了你选我？还是要我先筑窝？”

“……………………”

大野重重地叹了口气：“我对你没兴趣，你做什么都没用。我说了我只喜欢人类女性。”

松本眯起眼，表情变得有些险恶。

大野看见狼人的表情变化，心里咯噔一声。他还没反应过来，松本便翻上床，抓着大野的手，企图压制住人类。

大野一咬牙，反扣住松本的手腕。狼人没料到人类的力气居然不比自己小，一愣神，大野膝盖狠顶了他腹部一下，双手用力，将松本掀翻过去，一只手扣着他胳膊扭到后方，一只手压住他肩膀。

松本挣扎了几下，愣是没挣脱。好在床垫比较软，没有影响呼吸。

狼人不甘心地低吼着，獠牙全亮了出来。大野按住他的身体，一字一句道：“我为了工作学过擒拿，要是你再乱来，下次我就把你抓去结扎。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“……这就是你说的那只狼人？”

“嗯。”

松本在睡梦中抖抖耳朵，翻了个身。

“巢都筑好了……他还挺认真的嘛。”

有人扯了下他怀里抱着的东西。狼人呲着牙，咕哝了几声，将怀抱缩得更紧。

“我把衣服拿回来也没用，他总会跑我房间里拿走几件。”

“他喜欢你的气味，这么做也挺正常的。好多饲养狼人的人为了让他们熟悉自己的气味还专门放人类的日常用品进他们巢里呢。你不用担心。”

松本被耳边喋喋不休的声音烦得要死，不满地睁开眼，发现一双陌生的杏眼正盯着自己。对方看见松本醒来，朝他友善地一笑。

这里是他好容易搭出来的巢穴，突然进来一个陌生人，狼人身上的毛都竖起来：“……你是谁？”

大野在一旁说：“医生。”

松本一听，急得猛蹿起来：“你说话不算话！我这几天明明只会在你睡着以后爬你床上闻一闻你而已！又没有乱来！你怎么还找医生来？！”

大野气笑了：“我就说早上起来床上怎么多了几根毛，你真是——！”

他还想指责两句，相叶却已经和事佬一样抬手拉住他：“好了好了好了，我都说了他喜欢你的气味，这种事挺正常的，你就当他是大型犬嘛。”

松本呲着牙瞪他：“你说谁呢？！”

“对医生态度好点，人家是来检查你身体情况的，再闹脾气，我真让相叶桑给你结扎了。”

年轻的狼人听见大野的话，尾巴顿时蔫了，鼓着眼撅着嘴，一屁股坐下去。

相叶帮松本检查了一下心跳数和血压视力一类基本数据，又问了他几个问题。大野坐在一旁，打量着房间里围在角落形成圆形建筑物一般的摆设，忍不住又想叹气。

自从松本开始说话，大野对这只狼人的唯一感受就是——太不听话了！

年纪比大野小不少，脾气却大到顶天。大野帮他准备衣服，他嫌大野买的衣服色调太单一；帮他收拾出来客房供他休息，他要把里面东西挑挑拣拣自己搭出个“巢穴”；大野让他不要乱来，他就在“不乱来”的范围内各种惹事——这几天大野不知道在自己房间里扫出多少根狼毛了！

大野不让他碰自己身体，松本就把房间里所有角落全蹭上他的气味。虽然大野闻不到，但看见松本一脸得意的笑容他就觉得头疼欲裂。

大野的衣服松本不穿，但拿去堆自己巢里倒是一点不含糊，天天晚上抱着睡觉。现在大野还能看见松本手边堆着的几件熟悉的衣服。

相叶查了半天，扔下一句一切正常就是血气有点旺便离开了，留下大野和松本大眼瞪小眼。

松本先开口：“你现在想和我结番了吗？”

大野无奈。都过了一周了，狼人每天都要问他一次这个问题。

他说道：“不想。永远也不会想的。你死心吧。”

“……”松本往房间角落甩了个很不爽的眼神。

“我又没法像狼人的Omega那样给你生孩子，你是Alpha对吧，Alpha不是都想建立自己的族群的吗？”

松本视线躲闪了一下，说：“没事，我不嫌弃你。”

大野见他神情不太对，想起刚捡到他时的情景，也没反驳他的话，疑惑道：“你以前到底在哪儿生活的？你的族群呢？”

“……”

松本偏过头去，声音闷闷的：“我的族人早就死了。至于以前的事，我现在不想谈。”

狼人的耳朵尾巴都无精打采地垂着，即使看不见他的表情，也能感受到他的惘然。

“……那好吧。”大野叹了口气，不再深究：“我出去买菜。你晚上想吃什么？”

松本耳朵一耸，抬起头：“荞麦面。”

男人小声念叨着明明是狼为什么吃东西这么和式，站起身去换衣服。

松本跟在他身后：“我还得等多久你才会愿意和我结番？”

大野不胜其烦地关门将他堵在外面：“我说了，永远不可能。”

“我缺了什么你告诉我不行吗？”狼人在他门外不死心地叫喊。

你缺了不少，还多了几两肉。大野腹诽着，抛给他一个问题：“你喜欢我吗？”

松本理所当然地说：“当然不，我又不熟悉你。”

“……”

男人忍住火气，深呼吸几次，说道：“人类选择对象时至少也需要互相喜欢。你不喜欢我，我也不喜欢你。所以我不会跟你结番。”

大野听见松本在门那边小声嘀咕着“怎么这么麻烦”，又加了几句：“记住，是互相的。你上去就跟人说想结番，在人类社会里是性骚扰，双方都有那个意愿了才可以发展到结番那一步。”

他穿好出门用的外套，推开门：“明白了吗？要是你对我没兴趣，就赶紧去找别的你想了解、能喜欢上的人。别浪费时间试图说服我了。”

松本撇着嘴，又跟着大野直到玄关，不依不饶地问：“那现在你不想跟我结番，进我的族群总行吧？”

大野穿着鞋，一时间没注意到狼人说的“现在”，抬头疑惑地看向他：“进你族群？为什么？”

“就是人类的家族。我从……呃、很长时间没见过希望收进族群的同类了，你要是不想跟我结番，至少答应这个吧？以后我罩着你，给你提供保护和食物。”

大野又想叹气：“政府批准我饲养你，只要一方不选择中止，我们的关系就和家人没什么分别。你没必要拘泥于称呼。”

狼人的尾巴用力一甩：“这不一样。我不喜欢被像宠物一样豢养。”

“我也没把你当宠物，”大野心说哪有你这么麻烦的宠物，口中道：“要是你想要平等的关系，就每个月付一定的房租和伙食费，我们可以像室友一样生活。如果你想把我当成家人，就体现在行动上。我也会给你提供保护和尊重。”

“我又不用你保护……”Alpha似乎对大野的说法不太服气，想了想，最终还是点了头：“好吧。还有一个条件，你不能阻止我闻你。狼群里互相确认气味是维系族群安定的方式之一，用别的方法，肢体接触会更多，答应这个对你没有坏处。”

大野无奈道：“那先说好，只是闻，拿我衣服也行，晚上上床也行，但是你不能打扰到我，我不想一睁开眼就看见个大男人躺我旁边两眼冒绿光。”

“我会注意的。还有，我的眼睛夜里不冒绿光，我看过水池里的倒影，是金珀色的。”

的确。大野想起狼人第一次开口说话那夜伏在他身上的模样，那双瞳孔倒真是炫丽的璨金色。

松本生得过分好了。狼的形态也罢，人类的姿态也罢，都是让人窒息般锐利的漂亮，盯着人不放时压迫感极强。

大野在超市的冷柜附近转悠着，脑中闪过狼人的相貌。

只要他意向改变，大概没几个女人会拒绝得了那张脸吧。男人默默地想。

“大野君？”

有人叫住他。大野立刻辨认出声音的主人，不太情愿地慢慢转过身。

“……好久不见。”

家住得太近也是问题。没人会想在逛超市的时候撞见自己的前女友。

尤其是出轨以后甩了他的前女友。

姬川神态很自若，没有一点面对前男友的尴尬：“最近怎么样？找到新的女朋友了吗？”

“还没，总共也没过去几个月，哪有那么快就能找得到的。”

是吗。姬川笑了笑，表情有些轻佻。

“加油啊。大野君赶紧开始新的恋情，我的负罪感才能轻一些嘛。”

大野心道你哪里像有负罪感的样子，胡乱地点了点头，寻了个由头，赶紧转身走开了。

他没了逛下去的欲望，随便挑了点平时吃惯了的蔬菜肉类扔进购物篮，兴致缺缺地往家的方向走。

大野与姬川的恋爱持续了将近四个月，最后以大野发现姬川在推特账号下和其他男人的约会照片告终。女人喜欢拍照留念。现在大野家橱柜里还有当初两人去游乐园时拍的情侣照。

之前一直没想起来，一会儿把它处理掉吧。大野想着，推开家门。

松本正趴在沙发上晃着尾巴看电视。大野从袋子里拿出荞麦面便当盒放到桌上，一言不发，径直走进卧室，把自己扔到床上。

狼人似乎察觉到什么，走到门边望着他：“你怎么了？”

大野把脸埋进床单里，瓮声瓮气地回答：“没事。我有点累了。荞麦面给你放桌子上了，晚上你自己吃吧。我睡一会儿。”

“……”

出乎大野预料的，松本竟然没有再问下去，只是哦了一声退出去，帮他关上了房门。

天色已经晚了。大野躺在床上，脑子里乱得很。他定不下心睡觉，睁开眼瞪着天花板，像刚被甩的那几周一样，视线沿着墙壁的纹路游走不定。

这种时候，大野通常都是一个人咀嚼苦水。但现在不一样。松本似乎正在厨房里鼓捣着什么，水声和味噌的香味从门缝里钻进来。大野没见他做过饭，放心不下，坐起身，走出卧室，看见站在灶台边的松本的背影。

大野原本没多少食欲，但香气已经把肚子里的馋虫勾了出来，只好凑上去探头探脑地问：“你做什么呢？”

松本指指客厅，回答道：“味噌煮青花鱼。我看电视学的。”

大野注意到他身上围着自己的围裙，下意识想吐槽你是家庭主妇吗，突然又回忆起刚刚松本说的话。

“你说会给我提供食物，是说给我做饭？”

松本理所当然一般地回答：“这是Alpha的职责。如果你是狼人就好办多了，我去逮几只兔子回来就行。现在还得学。要是现在你没食欲，就放到明天早上，电视上说时间久了会更入味。”

大野拿了筷子夹了块鱼肉放进嘴里。吃起来和闻起来一样香。他小声说着好吃，又想再夹点，被松本抢走了筷子。

狼人笑着看他：“想吃东西了？”

大野诚实地点点头。

松本笑得更开心，像是满意大野的反应：“那你等一会儿，我们一起吃。”

照顾族群成员能体现Alpha的能力和责任感。大野想起前几天为了应付狼人查的资料，想想反正在这种事上顺着松本对自己而言也没什么损失，照他的话坐到餐桌旁边安静地等着，看狼人的尾巴愉快地晃来晃去。

微暖发咸的料理香气充斥着房间，比独自躺在床上数天花板纹路令人安心太多。

这样似乎也不错。大野小口吃着鱼，抬眼看了下吸溜着面条的松本，暗想这大概是几周以来最祥和平静的一夜了。

与松本的关系找到了平衡点。大野心情很好，第二天回家时还给狼人买了蟹肉可乐饼，结果他刚推开家门，松本迎上来，就冲他狠狠一皱眉：“你身上是什么味？”

大野愣住：“什么？”

松本没再说话，三步并两步冲上来，把鼻尖埋进大野颈窝里，用力嗅了嗅，发出了一声被挑衅的怒吼。

大野还没反应过来，狼人就把他扑倒在地，脑袋蹭着他耳根脖颈，低吼声不断。

大野被蹭得皮肉发疼，咬牙按着松本的脑袋把他推开，解释道：“今天我们剧场的脚本家来了一趟，他也是狼人，不过是狐狸科的，可能沾了点气味。你差不多行了。”

松本瞪着他，说话时隐约能看见Alpha的獠牙：“为什么你会沾上他的气味？如果不是近距离接触，你身上气味怎么会这么重？”

大野叹了口气：“nino是我朋友，说话时贴近一点又没什么。”

狼人的领地意识很强，Alpha更甚。大野没因为他的行为生气，只是觉得麻烦。闻到Beta的气味松本反应都这么剧烈，要是大野身上带了其他Alpha的味道，不知道狼人要愤怒成什么样子。

“你先下去。”大野蹬了蹬腿，把松本从自己身上扯下去，捏着他的耳朵好一顿揉搓，然后拍了拍腹部和胳膊：“行了，现在是你的气味了吧。”

狼人撅着嘴，尾巴低垂，半晌撂下一句：“明天我要去你工作的地方看看。”

“不行。”

大野回答得太斩钉截铁。松本立刻跳起来：“为什么？我就是去看看，又不会给你添麻烦！”

“你想看什么？”

“你工作的环境，还有职场的人际关系。”

这什么模范解答。大野太阳穴直跳：“我说了不行就是不行。你想去看我工作现场有多少狼人是不是？你要是在剧场里跟其他人打起来，我没法收场。不许去。”

松本鼓着眼睛：“我保证我不惹事。”

“我不信。刚才你闻见我身上的气味就成那样了，谁知道你看见他们会不会直接扑上去咬人。”

狼人还想争论，大野已经冲进卧室扣上了门，临走前还把可乐饼放到了门边。

第二天一早大野出门前，看见松本还睡着，松了口气。

公演已经开始将近一个星期，要是这个节骨眼上出了什么事，导致其他演员受伤，大野没法交待。

他站在舞台侧袖里，转着手里的模造刀。周二上午，剧场里客人不多，二宫昨天说会坐在一楼坐席的右后方看演出，大野随意一扫，差点跳到台前——松本正坐在二宫后面。

大野想赶紧下台去叫松本回家，剧场内的灯光却已经暗下去，广播提醒观众回到座位，表演即将开始。

——晚上回去就薅他尾巴上的毛！

大野忿忿地想着，配合音乐，踏出气势磅礴的一步。

一整场舞台剧终于演完，大野妆都没卸，从安全通道跑进客席。

松本戴着顶帽子，尾巴似乎收在披风下——狼人不太喜欢完全变成人形——他和二宫坐的位置在出口附近，开了门，灯光没有完全打开。似乎离得很远就闻到大野的气味，狼人的双眼微微闪着金色的光，朝他挥手。

大野上去直接拽他胳膊：“你赶紧回去。”

他刚表演完，有些累了，松本很轻易地甩开他，说：“不行。我今天来这里有正经事。”

“你有什么正经事？我知道你管住自己没惹事了，你证明完自己了。赶紧回家。”

“我是来应聘的。”

大野看着松本脸上挂着的有点得意的笑容，愣头愣脑地“哈？”了一声。

然后他就看见自己的老板兼剧院脚本——二宫和也转过头，朝自己露出一个非常符合他狐狸科狼人身份的狡黠微笑：“今天开始他就是你同事了。要多关照新人啊大野桑。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

“他在那里！”

兴奋的叫喊，枪声随之响起。

子弹擦过他的手臂。见他受伤，捕猎者更加激动，又放了一枪。

他能听见森林周围其他同伴的嚎叫，声音充满绝望的不甘。

还剩多少人？还要持续多久？

问题一个接一个闪过，他却没有精力思考，只是咬牙坚持逃下去。

脚下突然一滑，他坠下深渊。

“——！”

松本从睡梦中惊醒，粗喘了几口气，才发现自己正躺在地上，不知何时恢复成了狼的样子。

脚趾冰得发麻。他慢慢撑起身体，关节发出沉闷的响声。狼人犹豫了一会儿，往大野的房间走。

他站在大野床边。人类听见他的呼吸声，微微醒转，眯着眼借月光打量他的样子。

狼人不知道自己现在是什么表情，但大野只是静静地看了他一会儿，像放弃什么一般轻叹了一口气，合上眼帘，沉默着往旁边挪了挪。

空出来的位置不太大，松本变成人型，躺到大野身边。

男人半梦半醒着躺了一会儿，渐渐意识到松本的颤抖和呼吸声不对劲，皱着眉扭头看他。

狼人的耳朵和尾巴都蔫蔫地垂着，似乎觉得自己这样不太像个合格的Alpha，见大野回头，撑着一个无所谓的表情，眼神却有点发虚。

大野依旧是困的，粘糊着语句问他：“怎么了？做噩梦了？”

松本的耳朵从低垂一抖耸成直立：“我又不是小孩子。”

大野眯眼盯着他瞧了一会儿，按住他后脑勺搭到自己肩膀上，声音里有浓浓的睡意：“松本桑，赶紧睡吧。”

还说没把人当宠物，这一套分明是晚上电视里演的饲主对待黄金猎犬的行为模式。还有敬语，根本就是在哄小孩。松本小小地翻了个白眼，用力嗅着男人脖颈间温暖的香气，尾巴不自觉晃起来，轻轻扫在大野的被角。

从松本跑去大野工作的剧场应聘以来，大野已经快一周没跟松本说过话，估计是气他自作主张。他从没来看过松本排练，回家就关门睡觉。狼人想闻他也没有机会。

大野的气味实在太让人安心。当初松本伤好睡醒离开大野家的下一秒，就意识到对方的气味充当了某种安慰剂或者麻醉剂，失去那味道的包围时，那些缠着血腥和尖叫的回忆就一个劲入侵他大脑。这星期他姑且靠带回巢里的大野的衣服撑了过去，结果今天夜里还是梦到了以前的事。

松本嗅着大野的气味，唇缝间有锋锐的獠牙露出小小的尖。

本能在呼唤着他，想让这气味永远属于自己。

狼人抬起头，盯着大野的睡颜。人类此刻褪去全部铠甲，睡梦中的表情毫无防备，浅浅的鼻息打在松本耳朵尖上，像静夜中缠着清露气息的凉风。

“……”

算了。

松本收起獠牙。他不太喜欢大野真跟他生气时的感觉。平时那些被他搞得焦头烂额时的抱怨倒是很有趣，但真发脾气时大野也是犟得厉害。松本有预感，他要是强行跟大野结番，男人可能一辈子都不会原谅他。

——不喜欢就不行、吗……

松本想了想，还是觉得无法理解人类的思维。他明明挺喜欢大野的，喜欢他的气味，喜欢被他依赖时的感觉，如果算上最近的经验，那松本还喜欢舞台上仿佛燃烧着生命和灵魂演出着的人类。但若是大野没那个意思，那他的这些喜欢就找不到着落。

什么时候才会答应我呢？狼人伸出舌尖，在大野锁骨处小心翼翼地轻舔了一下。香气在味蕾上炸开，愉悦感直冲上天灵盖。

他怕吵醒大野，不敢多做什么。明亮的金色瞳孔专注地盯着男人，心底反复回响着同样的问题。

你什么时候才会愿意和我结番呢？

我要做什么你才会喜欢上我呢？

一周前。

“你就是大野桑捡回来的那只小狼崽？”

松本瞪着前面的脑袋：“我早就成年了。”

他憋了半天，没忍住，又问：“你怎么认出我的？”

二宫回头瞥了他一眼：“大野桑身上都是你的味。年轻人真是好呀，那个荷尔蒙就差没在他脸上写几个字说名草有主了。”

年轻人神情变得有些自得。留气味标记所有物和领地是Alpha的特权，Beta的气味很容易被抹去。

二宫悠然地发问：“所以呢？你今天来是要干什么？因为昨天大野桑沾到我的气味了，所以来找我打架？”

“不，我对他的工作环境很好奇，所以来看看。”

好奇啊……二宫摸着脸，低声重复他的话。“你对他感兴趣？”

松本像觉得他在说废话，撇撇嘴：“当然了。”

“我先跟你说一下，不是只有你觉得大野桑的气味好，狼人都很喜欢他的气味，他对你没什么特殊意义。我们剧场里有走出去上银幕当演员的，是大野桑的前辈，狼人Alpha，也喜欢他的气味。大野桑的不少粉丝也是狼人，偶尔举办活动见面握手之类的都会讨点他摸过的手帕纸巾之类的回去闻。”

松本拧着眉听二宫说完这一长串，只回道：“所以呢？”

“所以说，他不是老天爷专门给你准备的结番对象，你没必要根据气味认死一个人。”

“我没认死他，只是现在找不到别的对象而已。你要是认识别的闻起来像他一样好的人也可以介绍给我。”

这我还真没遇见过。二宫嘀咕道。

剧场内响起广播声，观众席的灯光转灭。随着大野走上舞台，两人的对话也暂时中止。

这是松本第一次观看舞台剧。与电视节目不同，舞台剧演出需要一气呵成，布景灯光音乐的配合也有讲究。他的位置在观众席最后，远远看着舞台上的大野，耳朵顶着帽子直耸着，眼底的光快溢出来。

演出进行到中盘，二宫回头看了看松本，狼人甚至没注意到他的目光，只是聚精会神地盯着舞台。

二宫若有所思地转过头。

演出结束。松本学着其他观众一样站起身鼓掌，见大野朝他这边看了一眼，突然想起今天自己本来是偷摸溜出来的，又连忙坐下，想赶紧离开。

二宫突然开口道：“你想不想来这里工作？”

松本愣住：“你说什么？”

“我们家现在拿的出手的男演员不多，你外貌合格，狼人体力也比普通人好。跟大野桑说你来应聘，到时候他就没法管你了。”

松本狐疑地盯着他：“为什么你要帮我？”

“因为我觉得有趣。”狐狸露齿一笑：“好期待大野桑的反应啊。”

依照二宫的话，大野似乎在剧场里闲聊提到松本时表情还算柔和。狼人不是一点希望都没有。

“我嫌弃他身上的气味时，他还笑着说不这样家里那只会不高兴。虽然他应该就是觉得回去安抚你很麻烦，但至少跟我提起这事的时候他看起来不像真心抱怨。”

——说是这么说、

松本擦着汗，灌了几口水，望着排练室门口鞋柜写着“大野”的那一格，尾巴沮丧地垂下去。

明明昨天晚上都允许他上床了，今天大野还是没有来看他。

虽然他不是在为了大野而努力，纯粹是二宫给他开了一个外出工作的大门，而他也因为大野的表演对舞台剧产生了兴趣。但大野要是一直保持不冷不热的姿态，那也够打击人的。

他坐在角落里休息，活动着下巴和口腔，琢磨发声念词的技巧。

眼前落下一片阴影。

松本头也不抬：“你来干什么？”

二宫在他面前踱了几步：“心情不好？昨天不是距离拉近了吗？”

这是对方今天看见大野，闻到他身上气味了。松本抖抖耳朵，没搭腔。

“话说我刚才在外面看见了什么挺有意思的东西，是什么呢……”

狐狸边装腔作势地说着，边慢悠悠地又踱起步子。

“好像是某个家里养了只狼崽的男人在外面转悠。”

松本的耳朵竖起来。

“不过他没进来，大概怕有人闻到他的气味，站在走廊里通过玻璃观望了一会儿，玻璃窗比他高，他还是踮着脚看的。”

松本的尾巴甩了几下。

“现在是上午场结束休息的时间，等下午场演完，说不定他还会再来吧。”

二宫又咧了个异常刻意的微笑：“啊，你不用感谢我。只要你答应以后演出可以脱脱衣服演演‘动作戏’就够了。”

大野回到后台，共演者们各自回化妆台前卸妆，他想了想，转身往松本的排练室走。

走到房间附近，他放轻脚步，摸到窗边踮起脚打量里面的情形，下巴不自觉凸出去。

房间里没人。

大野皱起眉，头抵着玻璃，还想再仔细看看，突然被从身后抱住。

“——？！”

大野惊讶地回头，看见松本笑得傻里傻气的，还用头顶猛蹭了他耳根几下。

被发现了。大野推着松本的额头，说的话比起之前少了几分气势：“别闹了。”

狼人大约是真的开心极了，尾巴用力晃着，语气却有些硬装出来的埋怨：“为什么不进去？我还以为你一直在生我的气。”

“我没生气。就是想看看你到底能不能适应这里。”

大野说着，退开几步，说道：“你学习能力很强，能够独立生活，适应新的工作环境，就算不是这里，也能找到别的工作吧。”

松本摇摇头：“我对演戏有兴趣，所以我想在这里锻炼一段时间。”

这样啊……大野稍微移开些视线：“也是，你长得就适合在舞台上生活。……我去卸妆。晚上要一起回去吗？”

“没事，我还想再练习一会儿。你先回去吧。”

“……”

大野眼神越发柔和，摸着鼻尖，微笑着说：“好。加油啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

“放手！我不是说了吗！我和那个女人没有关系！”

“我亲眼看见你们进旅馆、你还敢说和那个贱人没有关系？！”

女人死死拽着男性的手腕。男人不耐烦了，恶狠狠一甩。女人夸张地尖叫着跌倒在地。

“——停。”

樱井按着眉间，无奈地走上前：“美保桑，这里不需要这么大动作。被扔出去的时候稍微收敛一点。这里是被欺骗和背叛后又被施暴，不是碰瓷骗医药费。”

樱井拍拍剧本，对松本说：“松本桑保持原样就好。再来一次。”

男女再次拉扯到一起。樱井朝大野做了个手势。大野冲上去拉住美保的肩膀：“够了，跟这种人纠缠下去也不会有什么结果的，放弃吧。”

松本饰演的角色眼里迸出火光，拽着大野的衣领：“你算老几？！这是我们的事，用不着你掺合！”

排练持续了将近两个小时。下次公演是松本首次登台。剧场里的规矩：新人首次登台必然为主演。故事主线是男女感情纠葛，爆发戏很多，只要把感情宣泄出来，就不会暴露太多演技生硬青涩之类的问题。

大野擦着汗，看见松本正拉着樱井问刚才三人吵架的那场戏。

“这里的动作，直接抓衣领和先推开他哪个比较好？”

导演问：“推开他？你想怎么演？”

“就是边推边质问他是谁。先让他把手从我女朋友身上拿开。”

“嗯……你觉得男主角领地意识比较强啊。大野桑？”樱井转头问道：“你怎么想？”

大野慢吞吞地回答：“两个都试试呗。哪个效果好就选哪个。”

这几天排练时松本经常会提类似的意见，进度没受影响，但其他演员多少不太耐烦。以往他们只要听导演的建议就好，现在却还要陪一个新人反复折腾确认演出效果。

美保注意到他们这边的情况，没有过来搭腔，只是坐在一边摆弄手机，和旁边的人嘻嘻哈哈地闲聊。

松本甚至懒得向她那边多看一眼，直接对大野说：“那重新来一遍？”

大野嗯了一声，站到松本面前，想了想，又把樱井拉过去：“你当女主角。”

二宫走进来时，看见的就是剧场女演员们聚在一起聊天，两位男演员抓着导演争来争去的奇妙场景。主演们手下一点顾虑都没有，樱井被扯得嗷嗷叫了好几嗓子，两边人依旧争执不下。

二宫拍拍手：“行了，你们先暂停。”

他把合同书递给松本：“你的实习期正式结束，今天开始就是这个剧场的一份子了，以后好好干活。晚上有欢迎会。”

有人嬉笑着问：“老板，谁请客啊？”

二宫面不改色：“从你们的工资里一人扣3千円。”

排练室里一阵鬼哭狼嚎。松本还不熟悉二宫的抠门，不明就里地看着装哭的其他人。

到了晚上，大野换着衣服，松本凑上来：“欢迎会你去吗？”

“去。去不去工资也是一样被扣的，就当解决晚饭了。”

大野说完，见狼人抿着唇笑，忍不住伸手捏了捏他的耳朵。

狼耳倏地弹起，拍在他指尖。

松本有些别扭地往旁边躲了一下：“你最近怎么总捏我耳朵？”

大野不明白他这反应从何而来，直白地回答道：“因为好摸。毛绒绒的，还很暖和。”

松本脸皮薄，红起来很容易就能看出端倪，晃着脑袋，转身走到一边。

大野眨眨眼。

自从松本开始学习表演，狼人性子里某些针对事物而不是对人的态度便慢慢露出冰山一角。明明长着有挥霍资本的脸，做起事来却比所有人都脚踏实地。

虽然松本要求很多，别人偶尔会觉得麻烦，但大野不讨厌工作投入又认真的人，对狼人的态度也比以前宽容许多。

结果大野主动接近了，松本反倒开始害臊起来。

明明应该挺开心的。大野能看见松本被夸奖时尾巴愉快的摇晃。

还是说狼人的Alpha年轻时都这样？

搞不懂。下次去买本应付青春期小孩的育儿书好了。大野坐在出租车里，打了个哈欠。

第一家店是普通的餐厅，一群人吃完了张罗着说要去卡拉OK唱歌。大野和其他几个共演者坐一辆，松本被扔到另外的车里和女演员们共乘。

到了地方，几人正在前台登记，走廊里面突然冲出两个人。大约是情侣吵架，女方嚷得很大声。

大野不经意间瞥了一眼，不禁愣住。

世界是真的小。

男方甩了女性一巴掌，转头就走，留下大野还算熟悉的那位前女友站在原地。

姬川气得尖叫着骂了几句，捂着被打的地方，眼泪扑簌簌地直往下掉。头发散乱，脸颊肿起老高，看上去再没了当时对大野说分手时的轻佻。

其他人事不关己，小声议论着，有人已经去了包厢。大野见女人一直僵在原地，叹了口气，走过去，掏出手帕递到她面前：“别哭了。”

“……”姬川抬起头，脸上妆容已经花了，挂了几道歪七歪八的痕迹。

女人泪眼朦胧地辨认了一会儿，五官不甘又委屈地扭曲起来：“……你怎么在这儿？”

“工作。给新人开欢迎会。擦擦吧。”

大野的本意只是搭个话收拾下局面，女人却似乎误会了什么，又掉了几滴眼泪：“能陪我聊会儿吗？”

“我不是……”大野刚想拒绝，姬川眼里又挤出一圈明晃晃的泪花，他只好无奈地点点头。

姬川刚想带大野去自己的包厢，突然有人叫住他们。大野不用猜也知道是松本，回头朝狼人挥了挥手：“抱歉，我有点事。你们玩吧。一会儿我过去。”

说完，他也来不及看松本的表情，便被姬川拉进了房间。

情侣吵架的原因很简单。一开始就是滚床单凑到一起的，性格相性的问题在交往过程中慢慢暴露出来，各自都攒了一堆对对方的不满，今天终于爆发。

大野听着姬川哭哭啼啼地指责着对方的不体贴，心里计算着时间，面上保持平静倾听的姿态，

他既不觉得姬川活该，也没什么负面情绪，只是有些担心一会儿松本的反应。共演者里有人见过姬川，松本能问出她大野前女友的身份。

要是狼人借此能理解大野的性取向还好。但大野不觉得松本会按他的期望思考。

女人哭了四十多分钟，直到前台打电话通知到时间了才终于收声，支支吾吾地道谢后打车回家。大野往其他人的包厢走，推开门，里面的场景和以往同事们出去玩时没什么两样，一群人闹哄哄地唱歌喝酒。

大野已经累了，找个角落坐下，不出意外地，立刻有人从人堆里钻出来坐到他身边。

“刚才那是谁？”

大野闻到松本身上的酒气，皱起眉：“你喝酒了？”

松本牵起一个飘忽忽的傻笑：“嗯。我第一次喝，感觉好有趣啊。”又鼓着嘴瞪大野：“你还没回答我的问题。刚才那是谁？”

他居然没去问别人。大野挑眉，说：“我的前女友。和男朋友吵架被打了，我陪她聊了一会儿。”

松本继续瞪着他，嘴唇红润，双眼明亮。明明表情挺凶，落在大野眼里不知怎么就有几分可爱。

“你喜欢她那样的？”

大野摇摇头：“还好。当初交往是她提出来的，相处起来还算合拍，我就答应了。总共只交往了四个月。没什么特别喜欢不喜欢的。”

“……”

松本又凑近了些，鼻尖几乎要蹭到大野脸上，表情有些幽怨。

狼人在表达自己的不满时通常要么憋着，要么发泄闹脾气，大野第一次见他这样直接把委屈表现出来，如果松本清醒，大概会因为Alpha的自尊心后悔到找个树洞躲起来。

也正因为大野是第一次面对这样的松本，才有些措手不及，明明自己和前女友什么都没发生，还是生出了一腔不知从何而来的负罪感，眼神躲闪着不敢看他。

整个晚上，包括回程，松本都在用那种控诉又哀怨的眼神盯住大野不放，耳朵和尾巴也僵硬地挺着，把男人搞得坐如针毡。

直到拉开家门，松本扑到大野身上的那一刻，大野胸口压着的大石才终于落地。

他居然会有觉得被扑反而比较好的一天。大野眼神虚无地看着天花板，忍不住在心里感慨自己的成长。

和往常一样，狼人磨蹭着大野的颈窝，大野心想难得他憋了这么久等到了家才开始发泄，便没有挣扎，乖乖躺在地板上，结果下一秒，他就被划过脖子的某种湿答答的感触吓得一抖。

“你干什么？！”

他一脚蹬开松本，往后连退了几步，一摸脖子，还能摸到潮湿的唾液。

松本不依不饶地又爬过来，眼底隐隐泛着金光，獠牙也露出尖。捕食者天生的威严和凶狠显露无疑。

大概是酒精把松本平时控制着的那些本能全开闸放了出来。大野吞了口唾沫，不甘示弱地瞪住对方，做好自卫的准备。

出乎他意料的，狼人并没有发狠，只是挪着手脚，凑近过来，气势一下子泄掉，额头垂到他膝盖上，抵着那里小幅度地顶了顶。

“我到底哪里不行啊……”

大野被问得一愣。

狼人的问题还在持续，垂头丧气的，又用额头顶了顶他，沮丧又失落的模样：“你告诉我，我到底哪里不行啊？”

“…………”

大野喉咙干得发痒，下意识地，手掌移到了狼人毛茸茸的脑袋上面，伸手揉了揉：“……你没什么不好的。”

松本立刻抬起头，不满地瞪着他：“那你为什么不喜欢我？”

“……”大野有些苍白地解释：“你又不喜欢我……”

松本打断他：“我喜欢你。”

大野被他盯得胸口隐隐发紧，心里渐渐虚了，不敢看他，小声反驳着：“你能有多喜欢、”

“——我喜欢看你笑，喜欢听你说话，喜欢看你演戏，喜欢和你一起工作，喜欢你对我的意见大方地接受，喜欢你吃我做的饭时说好吃，喜欢在你身边的安心感——”

松本嘴唇翻着，在大野还没反应过来的时候就突突突说了一连串，直到狼人开始说喜欢他身体部位时，大野才终于面红耳赤地回神制止了他：“好了好了、已经够了、”

松本的尾巴在身后蔫蔫地扫着地板：“就因为我是狼人，是男性Alpha，你就永远不会喜欢上我吗？”

大野手心里直发虚汗，也不知道该怎么回答。

他不讨厌松本。如果硬要说，大概是挺喜欢挺中意的。

但这种感情和松本想要的肯定不一样。大野对松本的喜欢就是普通的作为朋友的喜欢，不包含一丁点情欲。

但是看着对方沮丧的模样，大野怎么也说不出“我就是不会喜欢上你你去找别的女人吧”之类的话。

他不擅长在别人难过时往伤口上捅刀。

松本顶着大野的膝盖，兴许是这段漫长的沉默让他有了点念想，狼人慢吞吞地抬起头，看向大野。

他又开口道：“当初不是你说要互相喜欢的吗？我已经喜欢上你了，什么时候你才会喜欢上我呢？”

那双漂亮的眼睛里碎金的光芒快要迸裂流淌下来。大野心头一动，忍不住伸出手，指尖轻轻落在松本的侧脸。

松本的脸慢慢凑近。大野看着对方红润的嘴唇，一时间怔愣着，像被蛊惑般定在原地不动，只能听见胸膛里越来越强的节拍。

对方的睫毛近在咫尺。男人下意识闭上双眼，双手攒成拳头，身体僵硬得不知如何是好。

“——……”

扑通。

什么东西沉沉地落到他肩膀上。

大野眨眨眼。

松本正趴在他身上。狼人已经睡了过去，吐息里还带着暖烘烘的酒气。

男人反应了两秒钟，脸突然爆炸般烫起来。

他刚才在干什么？他刚才想干什么？

大野一推，把狼人甩到地上，自己逃离犯罪现场似的钻进屋里躲起来。

松本才比较适合去当狐狸吧？！让那双眼睛一盯，人脑子都能断弦。

心跳怎么也平静不下来。大野喝了口水，手一摸，耳朵还是滚烫的。

回想着刚才松本的质问，大野心里又开始发虚。

这样不行。

这样下去太危险了，必须赶紧刹车。

他翻来覆去想了想，翻开通讯录，看着“姬川”的名字，纠结了一会儿，最终按下了通话键。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“你跟我在一起的时候可没说你有同性恋倾向。”

大野按着太阳穴，重申道：“我打电话给你是为了问你觉得我性向是否正常，不是为了听你挖苦我。”

姬川像在电话那边翻了个白眼：“我能说什么？我们总共就上过两次床，你硬也硬了，射也射了，没听过男人还能假高潮的。同性恋还能这样？”

大野想起刚刚面对松本时的心悸，一时语塞。姬川又问：“你以前有过几个女朋友？”

“……”大野回忆了一下：“四个，算你五个。”

“都上过床？”

“没……三人吧。以前也有联谊上约去旅馆的，后来就没联系过了。”

“都是女人？”

“嗯。”

“那你担心什么？这不是挺正常的吗？”

“……”

女人刻意地叹了口气：“我说，你是不是只是单纯觉得对方的脸长得挺好？”

“什么意思？”

“换成一个又丑又肥的油腻老男人，或者就普通的男性，突然跑去你家，天天抱着你闻，爬你床上跟你一起睡觉，还想和你做、和你结婚。你能接受吗？”

大野想了想，忍不住打了个寒战：“不能。平时开玩笑就算了，天天这样我绝对不要。太吓人了。”

“这就对了。所以说你没有同性恋的倾向嘛。就是你家那只狼人长得比较中性或者没威胁，你也习惯了他亲近你而已。没什么需要担心的。”

——不。他的长相很有威胁也一点不中性啊。

虽然松本的相貌应该是两性都能欣赏的华丽型。

所以他是被那张脸迷惑了？

大野心乱如麻，越思考越觉得头痛。

姬川又问：“你看见他的裸体会有生理反应吗？”

偶尔松本会变成狼形活动，回到人形时是赤裸的。大野回想类似的情景，摇摇头：“不会。”

“这不就结了？”

“……也许吧。”大野想了想，姑且决定先放下这件事：“谢谢你。我先挂了。”

“没事。对了，要是你还不确定，改天我们可以约一下。”

大野听出姬川语气中的暗示，不禁皱眉：“你和你男朋友分手了？”

“没。但是我现在在生他的气。”

把出轨当成惩罚恋人的手段。大野无奈道：“算了吧。我不想卷进你们的事。”

“那好吧。反正你有我的联系方式，要用直接点的法子确认你是直是弯，随时可以联系我。”

大野心说就算我要找女人上床也不会再找你，随口应了几声，挂断了电话。

他心烦意乱着，把手机扔到床上，出门看了看。松本还躺在门口，也不知做了什么梦，尾巴一晃一晃的，银亮的毛看上去比清醒时柔软许多。

大野走过去把松本扛起来。狼人的头搁在他肩膀上，许是闻到大野的气味，手脚八爪鱼一样缠住他，吧咂着嘴，耳朵抖着，毛直扫在大野耳根，扫得男人心痒。

大野把他抱回他的巢穴，想把松本放下，结果松本死不撒手，甚至撅着屁股把大野往自己巢里扯。

动物的本能真是可怕。大野挣了一会儿，最终放弃，望着巢穴上方搭成天花板状的被单暗暗想。

他只在外面看过松本的巢，这是第一次进到内部，扭头打量了一番，看见自己的衣服被叠放在一角。巢的空间很大，足够两个人活动，地上铺着床垫，半封闭空间里空气暖暖绒绒，有种让人安心的气味。

大野眨着眼，渐渐也有些困了。狼人的手依旧抓着他不放。

算了。

不管是思考还是挣扎都太麻烦了。男人头一偏，陷入梦乡。

第二天清早，大野在睡梦中翻了个身，胳膊打到什么东西上，对方发出了一声闷哼。

身边的物体有点太吵了，还很热。大野睡不安稳，睁开眼，过了一会儿，才意识到那个物体是松本。

狼人似乎不太对劲，一直在喘着粗气，尾巴低垂着，很痛苦的模样。大野揉揉眼，推了下他的肩膀：“松润？”

松本没有回应，只是低喘，背部线条不断起伏。

大野能感觉到他身上散发的热量，皱眉伸手摸了摸他的额头，被烫得一缩。

大野惊讶道：“你发烧了？”

松本甩了甩尾巴，有气无力地回答：“不是。我快进入发情期了。”

如果有人递给大野一面镜子，大概他自己都会笑话自己瞠目结舌的呆愣样子。

他怎么就把狼人的发情期给忘了？！

大野以最快速度冲出房间，抓起自己手机给相叶打电话，边按键边暗暗后悔当初怎么就没直接把狼人带去结扎。

“——没事啦。狼人的发情期不长，就三天，一会儿我送些缓解压力用的玩具过去，这几天你放着他不管就好。”

相叶似乎并不觉得这事很糟糕。大野想起刚刚狼人痛苦的模样，忧心道：“真的没事吗？他看上去很难受。”

“没有Omega的慰藉，就会变成这样。狼人一生只有一位伴侣，在找到自己的对象之前，都是这样撑过来的。发情期不会致死，水分补充够就好。别担心。”

大野回到房间，在松本巢穴出口外蹲下。狼人闻到他的气味，脑袋晃了一下，黑暗中有金色的光悄悄撒下来。

男人本能地觉得危险，下意识退了几步，隔着些距离问他：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

狼人的回答更像是在压抑地低吼：“……热。”

大野注意到自己的衣服被他抓在怀里，脸上一烫，又慌慌张张地站起身：“我去给你倒点水。”

等相叶来的这段时间实在煎熬。大野听得见松本像愉悦又像痛苦的呻吟，间歇还有几个模糊的大概是他名字的音节，恨不得找个坑把自己埋起来。

他甚至都不知道尴尬和害羞到底哪边占了上风，听着另一个男人在情欲漩涡里喊着自己的名字，居然也没有什么嫌恶的情绪，只是坐立不安地在家里转来转去，想出门走走，又担心松本的状况。

好容易等到门铃响起，相叶进了门，先问大野：“你们这片住宅区最近发生了什么事吗？”

大野等了他快两个小时，没料到他上来问这个，愣住：“什么？”

“我刚才在楼下看见几个一身黑的人，黑西装，还戴着墨镜，跟黑社会似的。”

大野又是一愣：“我没听说过。我们这里治安还挺好的。”

相叶偏着头，说：“是吗……那我可能多心了吧……他们好像在查门牌号，也可能是政府的人？狼人怎么样了？”

像代替大野回答似的，房间里传出一声焦躁的闷吼。

相叶哎呀一声，连忙往房间去，大野跟在他身后，看见松本已经变回狼形，一半身子倒在巢穴外，热得直蹭地板。

大野刚踏进房间，松本立刻抬起头，眼中的光变成赤金色，死死盯住他，仿佛下一秒就要扑到他身上。

“你先出去吧，”相叶无奈，“你的气味可能闻起来比较像Omega，会给他造成不必要的刺激，他毕竟是狼人的Alpha，平时有理性充当刹车，一旦进入发情期，力量的限制就没了。万一他失去理智强行和你结番，你可能敌不过他。”

大野只好转身离开，临走前，他又看了松本一眼，狼人的目光紧紧跟随着他，直到大野完全退出房间，肩头被注视的重量才终于消失。

相叶带了仿制狼人Omega生殖器的玩具，又帮松本打了些生理盐水，叮嘱大野两句关于这两天的注意事项，很快便回去了。

即使到了深夜，狼人的喘息依旧没有停歇的迹象，沉重的呼吸声透过墙壁控诉一般砸着大野的耳膜。男人辗转反侧，难以入睡，最终跳下床，准备去松本的房间看看情况。

白天松本恢复成狼形时，衣服全被撑破了，现在可怜巴巴地堆在地上。青年光裸的背部上满是汗水，洁白的皮肤呈现出病态的潮红，闻到大野的气味，尾巴甩着，朝他这边看过来。

大野站在房门外，试探着问道：“你还好吗？”

狼人只是盯着他，眼里的赤金光芒越来越盛，呼吸声也更加沉重。

大概说什么他现在也听不进去。

大野想着，脚步一移，仿佛收到某种信号，狼人一瞬间冲出来，按着大野的肩膀，将他扑倒在地。

他的速度比平时快了不止两倍。大野跌倒时还没有意识到发生了什么，直到后背和后脑勺传来钝痛。松本死死压着他的身体。侵略者的獠牙露出凶恶的长度，眼底像有金色的火苗熊熊燃烧。

松本现在全身是赤裸的，男人能感觉到有什么坚硬的东西抵在他腰间，心慌得奋力挣扎了两下，看见狼人脸上同时闪过一丝不耐烦和犹豫。

松本低吼着低下头，獠牙在大野颈边划过，留下一条血口。大野疼得吸了口气。

鲜血的气味似乎让狼人更加兴奋。就在他要咬上大野脖颈的前一秒，大野突然问：“你现在真的没有一点自我意识吗？”

“——”

狼人动作一僵。

见他如此，大野也不需要什么回答了。男人叹了口气，推开他，翻身站起来。

松本眼里的赤金色慢慢退下去，有些无措地看着大野：“大野桑……”

大野直接往玄关方向走，背对着松本说道：“你没意识的话，等你清醒了，我揍你一顿就是。但是既然你有意识，就要明白我不想，你就不能逼我。”

狼人还想说什么，大野已经穿上鞋推开了门：“我出去住两天。你别忘了喝水。等发情期结束了就联系我。”

大野走下楼，推开公寓门，看见两个黑衣人站在道旁。

应该是相叶白天提起的像黑社会一样的人，也不知道这么晚了还在外面干什么。大野低着头，想绕过他们。

“你是大野智吧？”

大野眨眨眼，转过身：“……你们认识我？”

下一秒，他后脑一痛，直直地栽倒在地。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

他生命中最初的一段记忆是森林深处清泉边草叶和被冲洗过后卵石的气味，混杂着族群安睡时此起彼伏的平静呼吸。

第二件他记得的事是枪声和尖叫，还有族人鲜血的气味。

松本被抓时，还是一只刚刚开始记事、也不知道如何变成人形的幼崽。族人在他眼前接连轰然倒地，他却什么都做不到。没有接触过人类社会的狼崽本能地对弥漫着的硝烟和无情的枪响感到恐惧。他徒劳地咬着族人的脚踝，想将对方拖走，甚至没有意识到自己喉咙深处不住呜咽着细小的悲鸣声。

于是那些猎人注意到了他。这些散发着死亡和冷漠气味的生物，踩着其他狼人的尸体和鲜血，慢慢向他走来。

“还剩一只，怎么办？”

松本无法理解他们的语言，嘴里死死咬着族人皮毛，发出一阵恐吓的低吼。

“还是只Alpha呢。”有人笑了笑：“这么小一只，身上也没多少毛，卖不了几个钱。”

一声器械的响动，和刚才夺走其他族人生命的响声一样。松本寒毛倒竖，眼睛里几乎要渗出血来。

“杀了？”

“不用，把它带去猎场吧。Alpha杀起来可比Beta跟Omega有意思多了。”

眼前的生物阴森地笑起来。与刚才不同的器械声响起，紧接着，松本便眼前一黑，晕了过去。

“猎场”。

这个词是松本在半年以后学会的。违反人类社会法律规定的、专门投放偷猎抓来的野生狼人以供来宾狩猎的地方。

除了松本以外，这里还有很多狼人，以Omega和Beta居多，但也有受伤以后无法自由行动的Alpha。来狩猎的人类都是追求刺激、可以支付高额入场费的贵族，同时也会给猎场提供方便。他们中的大多数都缺少锻炼。因为猎场内部是一整片森林，无法驾驶汽车高速移动。为了减少他们遇到危险的可能性，猎场的经营者会专门挑选身体能力有限的狼人投放进猎场。

狼人的身体愈合能力极强，但无法重新生出残断的肢体。有些人类社会中因为遭遇事故失去手脚的狼人也会被扔进猎场。松本便是从他们那里学到了人类的语言和有关外界的知识。还有的狼人从降生开始便一直活在猎场里，对猎场内部经营状况有一定的把握。

只要逃出去，就能过上平静的生活。没有人会在他们的睡梦中开枪射杀他们，也没有人会在他们的脚踝上套上装着避免他们反抗的神经毒素的镣铐。

只要逃出去。

松本在猎场里活了十几年，从幼崽长到成年，作为猎场内唯一一只年轻且没有受过重伤的Alpha，所有人都密切关注着他，狼人们将他视作领袖，为他提供各种情报，期待他能带领他们离开这个活地狱。

终于，在那个冬天的夜晚，他们从喝醉的守卫身上偷到了镣铐开关的钥匙。

那一晚的场面比起松本生涯最初的记忆更加混乱不堪。只要除掉镣铐，以狼人的力气，杀死守卫从他们身上抢走大门钥匙便不再是难事。猎场经营者发现不对时，狼人们还没有逃出很远。枪声、狼人们与人类缠斗时压抑太久的怒吼声、猎犬的狂吠，所有声音都伴着血肉横流的气味。

“年轻的先把他们的手电筒毁了！！受伤的分头跑！！！”

混乱的黑夜中，随着松本的喊声，狼人们的行动渐渐有了规律。在松本停止呼喝的下一秒，有灯光刺进他眼里，循光望去，他看见两张他一辈子都不会忘记的脸。那两张脸正丑陋地扭曲着，咬牙切齿地盯着他。

年轻的Alpha心底翻腾着的怒火并不比对方势弱。多年前，就是这两个人，将他的族人们在睡梦中射杀，把他抓来了这个鬼地方。

也许现在最后悔的人就是他们吧。松本想着，挑衅地朝他们狠狠一吼，成功地又转移了周围几个猎人的注意力。

“抓住它！！！它是主谋！！！一定要把他抓回来、不然没法向上面交待！！！”

曾经对松本开了麻醉枪的那个猎人对同伴叫嚷着。见其他狼人已经四散逃远，松本也不再恋战，迅速钻进了丛林中。

“所以呢？你们告诉我这个故事是想干什么？”

黑衣人表情狰狞地看着倒在地上的男人，冷笑一声：“你家里那只Alpha就是暴动主谋。没想到，我们找了他几个月，最后居然在一家剧院里找到了他。那小子也是脑子有病，还敢把放了他长相的海报往外贴，生怕别人抓不到他似的。”

有血从额头上滑落，大野左眼紧闭，后脑的钝痛和耳鸣让他几近错漏了对方的话。

手被绑在身后，身体倒在一片草地上。袭击他的两个黑衣人还在喋喋不休着。

男人的意识越发模糊。

——所以松本被他捡回家时身上全是伤啊……

浑身血迹斑斑、眼里充满了对人类的不信任、趁着大野不在家便逃了出去、即使在事情过去很久以后，也会在深夜露出不设防的表情，放下Alpha的自尊心，跑到大野的床边，恐慌又迷茫地看着他。

“……全都是、你们干的好事啊——”

黑衣人回过头，皱眉盯着突然挣扎起来的男人。

大野活了二十多年也未曾体验过如此愤怒的感情。头痛欲裂，连喘息都令头骨深处隐隐作痛，双手被捆着，无法支撑起上半身。但男人依旧咬紧牙关，不顾粗劣的绳索将手臂皮肤磨破的痛楚，拼死挣扎起来。

“啧、”黑衣人猛踹了他腹部一脚：“老实呆着。”

“放开我！”大野怒吼道：“你们凭什么觉得自己有资格伤害狼人？！凭什么对他们做出那些事？！”

“就凭它们不是人类！”黑衣人唾了一口：“一群野生动物而已，不会说话、只随自己的本能活着。现在这个国家的法律才有问题。”

另外一个黑衣人一脚踩上大野肩膀，将挣扎着的男人翻了过去：“别跟他废话了，把他嘴堵起来。”

两人按着大野的脑袋，扇了他一巴掌，趁着大野头晕目眩之际，把一块破布塞进他嘴里。

大野恨不得把口中的布咬烂。见他挣扎得厉害，其中一人烦躁地又踢了他几脚。男人吃痛，咳了几声，剧烈地喘着，胸口的怒火烧得他双眼赤红。

这些人根本什么都不明白！

如果狼人真的毫无理性，只遵循本能活着，那松本根本不可能在发情期放大野离开。

明明那么痛苦地煎熬着，也差点抑制不住、真的扑了上来，但最后还是因为大野的态度选择了放弃。

他的松本是不会做出无视他意愿的事的。

态度虽然很高傲自大，脾气喜好也是挑三拣四，喜怒无常。但也明白不能伤害他人，有着坚强又纯粹的本心。

这些人凭什么对他做出那些事？！凭什么说出狼人就是一群跟随自己本能活着的野生动物？！

黑衣人拎着大野的手腕，将他提起来：“行了、赶紧上车吧。等那只狼人醒了，跟着气味追过来，到时候我们先布下陷阱，不愁抓不到它。”

男人叫了两声，用力蹬着地面，不肯起身。

“妈的、别给老子磨蹭，赶紧起来。”

子弹上膛声，某种坚硬的物体抵住他后脑勺。大野浑身一僵。

“——放开他！！”

这声音过于耳熟了。大野不可置信地慢慢转过头，看清不远处的身影，几乎要气得跳起来。

——发情期还没结束、你跑出来干什么？！不知道这些人是冲你来的吗？！

松本身上简单套了两件衣服，刚才吼得很有气势，但仔细一看，脸色还是之前涨得通红的模样，脸上全是汗水，撑着膝盖，整个人摇摇欲坠。

狼人一边喘着，一边盯住对面三人。绑着大野准备往轿车后备箱里扔的那两人是老面孔了：当年提议要把他带去猎场的吉見，还有向他发射麻醉针的内田。两人正杀气腾腾地瞪着他。

内田先冷笑着开了口：“没想到啊，发情期你都敢往外跑。怎么？这男的真的对你那么重要？”

吉見将手里抵着大野后脑勺的枪抬了起来，对准松本：“管那么多呢，它自己上赶着出来找死，赶紧解决了带回去。”

狼人视力很好，先确认了一遍大野的情况，待看清他的伤势，嘴角一扬，怒笑道：“看来你们两个过得挺不错啊。我还以为过去这么久，你们早就被猎场的管理层追究责任曝尸荒野了呢。”

“闭嘴！！！”

内田被挑起这段时间以来的恐惧，恼羞成怒地率先开了枪。

要不是这只该死的狼人惹出了暴动，他们也不会沦落到每天提心吊胆，担心上面的人再没耐心等他们抓来罪魁祸首，直接把他们拖出去顶罪的地步。

有的狼人逃出去以后，也不知道用了什么手段，居然列出了一大串猎场来宾的名单告上法庭，现在他们的立场岌岌可危，要么被政府抓去坐牢，要么被猎场的管理者们抓去投河。这该死的野狼居然还敢挑衅他们？！

松本往旁边一滚，衣服被撑开，恢复成狼型。

临行前，大野为了通风，把家里的窗户打开了。恰好他是在家楼下被袭击，松本闻到血腥味，才撑着身体勉强下楼，循着大野的气味追了上来。

身体还是不在状态。高温令他眼前一阵阵发黑，体内的灼烧感又让他四肢发软。但大野的气味和近在眼前的仇敌使他的神志无比清醒。

愤怒令内田的攻击变得单调，连开了几枪，全被松本躲了过去。狼人一口气冲上来，咬住人类的手臂，尖锐的獠牙直接穿透了肉块，男人刺耳的尖叫声响起。

“喀”

松本放开杀猪般嚎叫着的内田，缓缓转过头。

吉見用枪顶着大野，说：“不许动。”

狼低吼着，身上的毛竖起来，金色的瞳孔中满是恨意。

吉見像是很满意他的态度似的笑起来：“这就对了。听说这人类的气味很受狼人欢迎是吧？等我回去以后，把他扔进野生的Alpha群里，你说怎么样？”

松本嘶吼了几声，爪子深深埋进土里，仍忌惮着抵在大野头顶的枪，不敢上前。

见他如此，吉見高声狂笑。就在这时，大野却突然用力扭转身体，双腿发狠蹬着吉見的膝盖，将他踹翻在地。

狼人顺势扑上来，一脚踩住吉見的上身，爪子在他背上用力划过，扯下一大片皮肉，又踩断了他的右手。

见两人失去战斗能力，松本甩了甩身体，将沾上的血甩下去，才恢复成人型，走到大野身边。

男人同样因为失血过多，眼前模糊着。松本取下他口中的布料，解开他手腕上的绳子，上上下下仔细察看，眼底的怒火越来越盛，又走到那两人身边。

一拳。

又一拳。

又一拳。

大野静静坐了一会儿，看松本沉默着揍那两人。

直到拳头锤在肉上的声音渐渐带了破碎的稠意，倒在地上的人连闷哼都发不出来时，大野才开口道：“松润，够了。”

狼人动作一顿，缓慢而机械地转过头，看向大野。

男人狠下心，直直看向那双明亮的眼睛，轻声道：“不能杀人。”

松本的呼吸声逐渐平静，眼眸中的愤怒褪去，剥离出的悲伤让他看起来像个无助的孩子。

大野撑着身体，艰难地爬起来，松本见状，连忙过来扶住他。

“他们身上应该有手机，用GPS看看这是哪里，报警把他们抓起来吧。”

松本又沉默了良久，最终低低地嗯了一声。

大野打完电话，扔下手机，看向恢复成狼型、坐在一旁仰望天空的松本。

也许是一番打斗让生物的本能平静了一些，此刻，狼人只是呆呆地望着远处地平线。晨光已经拂去了静夜中的阴霾，悄悄爬上他的眼角。

大野跪了下去，小心翼翼地抱住狼的脖颈。对方僵硬了一瞬，磨蹭着大野的肩膀，轻轻呜咽了一声。

男人拍了拍狼的脊背。

“回家吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

“……目前相关嫌疑人已全部落网，警方正针对偷猎者运输贩卖的渠道展开进一步调查……”

大野全神贯注盯着电视屏幕，差点忽略了门把手转动的声音。

“大野桑？”

男人一激灵，忙换了个频道，转过头，看向门边一头雾水的松本：“怎么了？”

狼人耳朵耸动几下，答道：“记者已经回去了。你感觉怎么样？饿吗？想喝水吗？”

“记者采访之前你就问过一遍了……我没事。你先回家吧。”

大野见松本仍紧靠着门，尾巴也低垂着，不由得暗叹一声。

之前松本发情期被大野拒绝，大野遇袭前前后后又都与松本脱不了干系，现在男人轻微脑震荡加肋骨腿骨骨裂，不算大伤，但也被要求留院静养。很明显，松本是把所有事都当成他的责任了。

大野突然抬高声线：“松润，我想吃你做的菜了。”

松本一愣：“什么？——但是医院没有厨房啊。”

“便当就行。家里有饭盒，放在厨房储物架上面了。你回去找找。”

松本又仔细问了大野想吃什么食材什么做法，叮嘱了好几句才离开。

第二天晚饭时松本当真带了便当来。米饭上盖着鸡蛋碎鱼肉松和青豆，配菜是大野点的炸牡蛎和炒青菜，饭盒底部装了味噌汤，色泽明艳，卖相精致得像女子高中生给男友约会时准备的便当。

大野坐在床上，一层层打开保温盒，小声夸着松本的手艺，偏头问道：“白天不是还要去剧院排练吗？怎么有时间做这么豪华的便当？”

“男二号的演员临时出了事，现在没找到替补，下午的排练被取消了。”松本坐在床边，说着说着，尾巴尖便扫到床边，“医生说你再休息一个星期就可以回家了。你这周有什么想吃的，我再帮你做好了带过来。”

大野摇摇头：“我没太多特别想吃的。你要是晚饭做多了，帮我带一份剩饭过来，我也能吃。反正松润做什么都很好吃。”

说完，他便夹了牡蛎一口咬下去。鲜美的汁水自酥脆的面衣中溢出。男人幸福地眯起眼：“嗯。好吃。”

见他如此反应，松本的表情也放松了许多：“那就好。”

大野怕松本觉得无聊，开了电视，把遥控器递到他手边。而松本只是倚在床边，目不转睛地看大野吃饭。

人类在吃东西时脸颊涨得很圆润，明明一口吃进去的量不多，却仿佛能将他口腔塞满似的，随着咀嚼的动作一鼓一鼓。

大野三分心思在节目上，五分在吃饭，剩下的模模糊糊地估摸着松本体型上好像发生了些变化。

待吃完饭，松本站起身收拾小桌上的筷子饭盒，大野的视线从他肩膀手臂落到腰腹大腿，不确定地开口道：“松润，你最近……是不是大了一圈？”

“嗯。狼人Alpha会在发情期之后产生一定程度的体型变化，想保护伴侣和族人的感情越强烈，变化越明显。年轻的Alpha会变得更强壮，盛年的牙齿和爪子会变锋利。”

说到这个，这几天我快把家里的东西吃完了。前两天去超市补充食材的时候还花了不少钱。狼人有些抱歉地说着，把饭盒放回袋子里，又拿出了一个保鲜盒。盒里装着切好的苹果和白桃，用绿色的草叶形状的塑料纸隔开。

明明是为了让松本减轻压力才提的要求，现在大野反倒觉得有负罪感了。

这也太精致了。男人捏着手里草莓形状的彩签尾端，刚才看女子高中生便当的既视感又开始往上窜。他看了松本一眼。

狼人刚被他捡回家时，体型还相当瘦削，个头不比大野差多少。现在手臂肌肉线条明显，肩膀宽了一些，似乎身高也增长了，看起来比之前成熟许多。

狼人的生态也真是奇妙。大野嚼着苹果想。身体随保护伴侣和族群的心态发生变化——

大野上下牙一碰，咬到了自己的舌头。

那说的不就是他吗？！

——不不不我又不是他的伴侣……

男人在心里纠结，咀嚼的速度也降下去。松本疑惑道：“不好吃吗？”

“呃、不是……”大野吞吞吐吐地找借口：“突然有点想吃更甜的……”

“那明天我做糖渍桃子。剩下的给我吧。”

松本无比自然地接过大野手里的保鲜盒，用大野含过的签子插了块苹果，放入口中。

有什么地方不太一样了。

大野坐在排练室一角，顺着正在表演的演员们的台词翻剧本。松本的情况早已登报上电视，搞得沸沸扬扬。二宫给大野批完假，借着松本“悲惨身世于舞台重获新生”的招牌，又给了他一次主演的机会，以吸引顾客。之前那个空缺的男二号则给了康复后重新开始工作的大野。

大野在医院里躺了一个多月，与其他人进度完全不一样。樱井让他先在场边看着，等把台词背好再参加排练。

“怎么样？”

大野从剧本间抬起头。松本手里吊着矿泉水瓶，擦着汗，坐到大野身边。

空气中融了一种潮湿的汗水气味。大野擦擦鼻尖，问：“什么怎么样？”

“台词。还有我们的戏。”

“快背完了。大家都挺认真的，演得很好啊。松润最近进步也很大，一看就知道有在努力练习。”

“嗯……”松本不置可否地应着，脑袋斜靠过来，压到大野肩膀上，眼睛随大野翻动剧本的动作眨了眨。湿涩气味更近了些，混着两人共用的洗发水的味道。

大野视线停留在台词间，神思却虚浮而上。

有什么不一样了。

以前狼人对大野做出的亲昵行为都带有一定目的性。确认气味，用自己的气味标示占有权，或者磨大野要和他结番。所以大野也可以名正言顺地表示拒绝。

但现在，松本的举动中只有纯粹的好意，像家人或老友一般，不逾矩，不强势，也不张扬。叫大野挑不出错来。

大野微活动了下肩膀，调整了坐姿，心里纳闷：松本只说Alpha体型会发生变化，没说精神也会同时成长啊？

狼人像是乏了，倚在大野肩上闭目养神，耳朵与尾巴都收了起来，一眼看去，就是一个相貌华丽的普通青年。

这样敛起一切攻击性的松本，看上去比平素多了几分可爱。几缕发丝搭在额头上，睫毛沉沉盖着，只有鼻翼微微翕动。

生得这么好，会照顾人，工作又努力——

有女演员向这边投来视线，交头接耳的，像是想向他们搭话。大野扯起嘴角，抱歉地比了个噤声的手势。

——会受关注也是理所当然的。

公演在即。大野与其他演员的磨合成了最大课题。与他对手戏第一多的是身为男主角的松本，第二多的则是女主角的演员。

剧中男主角与男二号曾经是好友，但因支持政党不同而绝交，身为男主角姐姐的女主角与男二号陷入热恋，被男主角发现，向男二号提出决斗。男二号误杀男主角，并最终与女主角分手，独自一人踏上流浪之旅。是一出不折不扣的悲剧。尤其是昔日好友因意见相左渐渐分道扬镳，最后一人死去，另一人背负其生命的沉重戏码，在公演宣传的时候就放话出去说是重头戏，因此也格外受重视。

“真的再没有回旋的余地了吗？”

“提出决斗的人是他。手套扔到我面前，我岂有不接受的道理。”

恋人面上一行情泪，转身独白道：“不管你们二人谁在决斗中受伤，我……不、这样太残酷了。我这就去找约怀亚，要他取消决斗。”

“站住！”他喝道：“你比我更清楚约怀亚是多么自傲的人。你要他取消决斗，无异于要他当着整个皇城自打嘴巴。他宁可死，也不会这么做。”

没错。他眼前浮现昔日好友的面容。那个骄傲的自信的少年，是绝不容许任何人践踏他的尊严的。也正因如此，约怀亚才会选择在众目睽睽之下向他提出决斗，既断了他的后路，也断了自己的后路。

他握紧手中的剑柄。恩怨是非，即将由他们自己亲手斩断。

“——！”

男人拔剑出鞘，寒光一闪，一个旋身，劈出凛冽之声。

“——好！就到这里！把最后的台词改为拔剑效果的确更好了。接下来把这一段融入整体，所有人就位，再从头开始。”

大野与女演员抬起头，应了是，往最初的站位去。

松本正抱胸站着，见大野走近，表情微妙地侧过身。

大野见怪不怪。这次他们演的角色大部分时间处于敌对状态。要表现出关系好倒不难，这方面的演技，松本简直可以说是浑然天成。而戏中着重描写的二人决裂以后的故事，则需要他们营造出紧张对立的氛围。

早在大野开始参加排练时，松本就专门跟他谈过这件事。

“为了塑造角色，我会尽量与大野桑保持距离。”

松本这么说着，眼中有一种不容质疑的认真：“我会全力以赴地憎恶你。请做好准备。”

就连回到家里，松本也很少和大野说话，或是发生肢体接触。大野有心培养角色，整天与二宫混在一起，身上沾了他的气味。只要松本接近，就能引起狼人一阵狂躁的皱眉。

二宫这次选角也是出彩。那个思想激进、自信自傲的约怀亚，某种程度上，正好对应了Alpha心底的骄傲。不满于好友的温吞，与他走上完全相反的道路。

而大野的角色怀恩特则是个足够理解旧友思想，然而不认同他依附的政党思想的青年，眼看着好友越走越远，被单方面切断联系，最后被逼到不得不与好友兵戎相见的局面，误杀了约怀亚，悔恨终生。情节曲折，然而相对男主人公的戏份，出场时间较短，是个需要在短台词短时间内表达出足够人格魅力和内心感情纠葛的角色。

“准备得怎么样？”

二宫突然搭上他肩膀。大野扯了扯戏服的衣袖：“排练效果挺好的，等实际演出吧。”

两人闲聊着，一旁女性工作人员那边突然传来一波赞叹的尖叫声。松本也换了戏服，中世纪贵族的华丽服饰，配合为了表现青年时期而化的素净清秀的妆容，活脱脱的翩翩贵公子。女演员和工作人员们正围着他赞不绝口，纷纷表示光靠松本的卖相就足够让这次公演场场观众爆满。

二宫见大野视线一直往那边偏，捏了捏他肩膀：“想过去吗？”

“不想。和我又没关系。”

这是开始准备进入角色了。二宫猜到大野的心思，拍了拍椅子靠背：“要是觉得寂寞了，可以随时来找我。”说着还装腔作势地在纸巾上写了串电话号码塞过来，装得像是来搭讪的酒吧常客。

大野懒得搭理他，把纸巾拿出来放到化妆台上，继续回忆自己的台词。

调戏他的人走了，那句我没觉得寂寞也空落落的，没了回敬的对象。

松本本来就不属于他。更何况为了演出效果付出全力是好事，更是值得尊敬的事。

所以，因为以往总黏着自己的狼人突然变了性子与自己划清界线而寂寞什么的，是不合理、更不应该出现在大野心中的感情。

灯光照到大野身上。他向前方的身影迈出一步。

“约怀亚！为什么你要加入革命派？他们的思想太激进，你贸然行事，会引来杀身之祸的！”

“住嘴！你懂什么！”

他往日的朋友愤然转身，表情狰狞。

“这个国家、这个世界是腐朽的、无可救药的！用鲜血和暴力洗刷才是唯一的出路。你们的想法太天真了！”

“不是这样的，有些改变需要循序渐进——”

“那要等到什么时候？！我们这一代？我们孩子那一代？多少年多少辈过去，谁还会记得什么是正义、什么是公正？”

听着好友的话，他心中渐渐升起一股悲凉。他知道，从此，他们再也不会回到曾经无忧无虑，共谈理想的青春岁月了。

这是他们自己作出的选择。

刀光剑影中，他的剑刺中了好友的心脏。

一旁的女人尖叫痛哭着，扯着他的衣服，质问他为什么要做这种事。

他抱着好友的尸体，看着血越流越多，逐渐形成一泊红潭，仍旧不知所措。

体温随着那些红流散了，淹着他的衣衫。他颤抖着回过头，看向哭泣不止的女人。

“——闭嘴。”

他脱口而出道。

这是他最了解、最尊重、最想保护的人。局外人没有资格评论他们的行为。

剧院全场鸦雀无声。

男人脸上静静划过一道泪痕。

剧院内已经开始播放提醒退场时注意不要忘记随身物品的广播。演员们打扫着舞台，樱井走上来，很惊喜地对大野说：“大野桑，今天约怀亚死时的那一幕处理得很好啊。表达对女主角的拒绝，也符合男主人公和男二号独有的世界观，还有那个哭戏，也比单纯用台词表达悔恨要好很多。是临场发挥吗？”

“……”

大野神情复杂地一笑：“算是吧。可能角色和我自己的心态有了重合，当时无意识地就那么演了。”

樱井没看出什么端倪：“那说明你锻炼出角色的神魂了啊！”

说完，他又夸了几句，转身去给其他演员下评语。

大野站在原地，深吸了一口气。

在台上感受到的悲伤与无奈仍留在他胸口隐隐作痛。

有什么东西确实发生了变化。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

入了秋，天气阴晴不定，忽热忽冷。夜里，大野总被冻醒在客厅沙发上，迷迷糊糊醒了，或去上个厕所，或回房间躺进被褥里，第二天也想不起来多拿层软被放到沙发上。

某个深夜，大野再一次被手臂关节抗议的痛楚折腾醒，浑浑噩噩地翻过身，把滑下去的被子拉上来，压着边角。薄毯内部温度渐渐回升。但手肘仍是一波接着一波的钝痛。他按着肩膀，眼皮像是随着神经一同收缩了翻上去，两只眼球干巴巴地对着天花板，脑子里浆糊似的搅着现在是几点的问题。

房间里似乎有什么东西在响。有点像冰箱定时的轰鸣声，但更有规律，如同海浪一般起伏连绵。

大野捏着手臂肌肉，翻了个身，身体一僵。

银色毛皮的狼正蜷缩着身体睡在地板上。

大野怔了一会儿，发现松本似乎睡得很沉，呼吸声平静悠长。窗外水波般温柔的月光洒在他身上，整个房间，仿佛只有松本是被月色偏爱着，映出清灵的银芒。

男人轻手轻脚地掀开毯子，坐到松本身边。狼的耳朵微微一动，但没有醒转的迹象。

狼的体温比人类高，呼吸时四肢的毛发被吹得微微摇晃。大野从没有静心观察过狼睡觉时的样子，重新审视一遍，果然与人类形态的松本一样，面部结构格外棱角分明。眼睛周围一圈的毛呈暗银色，耳朵后面的皮毛也是同样的颜色，细细密密连到额头，形状很像松本的美人尖。手掌与脚掌则是黑色，收敛了利爪，垫在头部下面。

体型变大了，连尾巴比起以前看上去也粗壮蓬松了许多，即使安然睡着，也能让人感受到异种生物不容侵犯的威势。

鬼使神差地，大野向那汪银泊伸出手，指尖埋入柔软但粗糙的绒毛，沿着皮毛伏顺的方向缓缓地抚摸，狼呼吸时的心跳声犹如回荡在房间里，掌心下，松本的体温与血液鲜活的流动如此真实。大野静静抚摸着狼的脊背，眼前仿佛浮现出狼在丛林间自由驰骋的景象。

松本的耳朵上下抖了几抖，睁开双眼。半启帷幕下是璀璨的金色星光。

大野第一次看见这双眼睛时，里面还留着浓浓的戒备与凶性。现在，其中只有睡意朦胧的懵懂，还有一点情况外的疑惑，看得人心底柔软。

“……大野桑？”

狼的鼻尖动了动，被扰了清梦，似乎有些不满地一吐气：“你怎么不睡觉？”

“你不是一直睡在巢里面的吗？”大野看松本一边摇尾巴一边呲牙咧嘴的模样有趣，又揉了揉他脑袋。狼的眼皮被搓得一眨一眨，晃着头，将他的手甩下去：“客厅里你的气味会强一些。闻着安心。”

松本的举动比起这段时间大部分时间的成熟显得幼稚了不少。大野重新抚摸他的背部，帮他梳理毛发。狼像是被摸得舒服了不少，尾巴轻缓地摇动着，眼皮越来越沉。

“快到千秋乐了。之后你就不用顾虑那么多了。该标记气味就来吧。”

大野低声说道。松本突然抬眼，又看向房间角落，摇了摇头。

“我不想给你再添麻烦了。”

男人一愣：“什么意思？”

狼人的耳朵低垂下去。“上次……不、从一开始我想留在你身边的时候开始，我始终无法控制自己的本能。因为你的气味让我感到安心，让我觉得只要在你身边，就能忘记以前那些事。结果把你也卷了进来。”

“我是Alpha。保护伴侣和族群是我的天性。但是我做出来的却是输给本能、对你造成威胁的事。而且你已经拒绝过我了。所以我现在要做的就是学会控制自己的本能，以免以后再做出伤害你的举动。”

大野放在松本背上的手渐渐攥起。

他以为狼人的精神状态也随着身体一同成长了，没想到松本竟然抱着这样的负担。

之前他和松本几天时间不交流，松本就差点出现禁断症状，半夜做噩梦跑到他床边。距离大野从医院回来已经过了几个月，狼人甚至都只是在他睡梦中溜到同一房间里，安安分分地睡到地上。

大野轻轻拍着松本的背：“你没伤害我。有问题的也不是你，是那些罪犯。”

狼用额头在大野膝盖上磨蹭了两下，一言不发，眼底依旧是深不见底的失落。

大野胸口发紧，抚上狼的侧脸，温声道：“再说，你真觉得自己能伤到我吗？先别想那么多了。今天晚上回床上睡吧，这里挺冷的。我陪你。”

松本望着他，眼中的纠葛未曾褪去，但仍旧依恋地蹭了蹭他的手。

“好。”

大野躺在床上，困顿之感犹存，但心里装着事，神志还是清醒的。

他翻过身，看向已经再次陷入梦乡的松本。狼的身体果然壮了许多，占据了床面积的大半，即使距离如此近，松本也没有像以前一样紧挨着大野，而是尽可能将身体蜷得更小，只有时不时抖动一下的鼻尖可以证明狼人现在睡得很香甜。

大野再次抚摸上狼的脖颈。他现在有点爱上松本皮毛的触感了。掌控呼吸的脆弱地方被人类触碰，狼人在睡梦中嗅了嗅气味，呼噜了一声，便再没有反应。

看见这样无意识的全方位的信任，大野心底一软。刚想缩回手，松本身上的皮毛突然被收了回去，变成了人类形态。

大野一愣。松本却仍沉沉睡着，裸露的平坦胸口微微起伏，红润的嘴唇看上去异常柔软。

男人的手还停在他肩颈处，平滑的皮肤下血管脉动清晰可辨，大野摩挲着那里，指尖逐渐滑向松本的下颌。食指沿着松本的轮廓，从唇角隔空落上鼻尖，再到双眼。

他甚至不明白自己在做什么，只是手指停留在距离松本几毫米远的地方，几乎要被无尽的困惑淹没。

他喜欢上松本了吗？

——不。他没有对松本产生更深一步的欲望。

也许一点心动是有的，但都被其他感情掩盖了，并不值得在意。他更多是对松本曾经的经历感到心痛。更何况松本是一个值得被尊重、认可的存在，他应该获得幸福。

在大野看来，只要不影响正常生活，他愿意向提供松本一定程度上的帮助。他喜欢松本的笑容，灿烂又明亮，透着一种让人想守护的纯粹。

松本自己决定要压抑住本能，辛苦的也是松本一个人，与大野无关。

可这种寂寞的心痛到底从何而来？大野的指尖一颤，触碰到松本的皮肤，如同被灼伤一般弹缩回去。

再依赖他一些也没关系啊。

不需要那么在意Alpha的自尊，再向他撒撒娇也没关系啊。

——再亲近他一些也没关系啊。

大野把自己的被褥扯了一半给松本盖上，静静地看着他。

今夜注定无眠。

秋意渐浓，昼夜温差越发激烈，加上周末一天两场公演，夜里又总胡思乱想，大野成功把自己折腾出了感冒。

“总共就剩2场了。不论如何也给我撑下去。”

二宫指着他鼻子唠唠叨叨：“多大的人了，还不知道为了工作要保护好自己的身体，影响念词唱歌怎么办？你不照顾好自己，麻烦的人可是观众。票是预约制的，客人们满怀期待地来，结果只能看一个破锣嗓子在台上唱唱跳跳演两个小时？下次再出现这种情况，演出费减半，听见没？”

大野点点头。二宫见他一副萎靡不振的呆样，叹了口气，语气软下来：“没事吗？不行就换其他人替你。已经演了这么久了，台词方面应该能找到记得下来的人。”

大野摇头：“没事，突然换人，舞台效果肯定没有现在好。不能让客人失望。”

二宫见他坚持，也没有强求：“那好吧。多喝水，吃点喉糖。麦克风会影响服装效果，你只能靠自己。”

一场公演下来，获樱井特批，大野不需要打扫舞台，先回到休息室。下午还有最终场的表演。大野心里计算着，看看桌上剧院订的便当，皱了皱眉，灌了几口水，便坐到了沙发上。

午间休息室人不少，但其他演员们大多与大野共演了很多次，都很贴心地放轻动作，以免打扰他休息。其间二宫又进来询问了一次他的状态。大野感觉像发了低烧，但也没力气出去买温度计确认，昏昏噩噩地睡了几个小时，再醒来时，已经接近千秋乐的开始时间。

桌上不知何时多了两瓶药，下面垫着张浅粉色的便笺。

“红色标签的是感冒药，蓝色的是消炎药，化妆台上放了喉糖，不要忘记吃。Jun.M”

药是新买的，包装盒都没拆。大野拇指摩挲着便笺纸，说不出什么感觉。吃过药，补完妆后走出房间，向舞台袖的方向去了。

他和松本最初的登场是各自从舞台对侧走上台前，大野心乱如麻，下意识想去看看狼人的脸，走到松本出场的那一侧，看见熟悉的身影，刚要叫住他，再定睛一看，声音顿时一滞。

松本正在与女主角聊天，大概是在聊舒缓肌肉疲劳的方法，按着自己肩膀。女演员学着他的动作，表情疑惑。松本便将手搭到她肩膀上，按了几下穴位。

“这里，能摸到筋脉的地方，还有这里，稍微凸起一点，用食指和中指比较容易施力，能消除疲劳。”

女演员嘶了一声，跳脚躲开：“疼！你下手也太狠了。”

“那说明你血液循环不通畅。自己先按一会儿吧，习惯了再用力。”

两人正说着话，突然听见樱井惊讶的声音自远处走廊传来：“大野桑？你怎么跑这边了？身体——大野桑？”

松本竖起耳朵，没听见大野的说话声。樱井走进后台，问：“大野桑怎么了？是不是感冒弄得精神状态不太好？刚才表情也闷闷不乐的。”

女演员同样疑惑地摇摇头。松本看着走廊的方向，眉头一点点锁起。

午饭没吃，身体又比往常虚弱。当灯光刺射下来，大野只觉得炫目到眼眶内部生疼，连大脑深处也回荡着无法忽略的钝痛。

还剩多少时间？还剩多少台词？

退场休息的间歇，角色的灵魂从他身上抽离，蹲在帷幕下，他无意识地摩挲着发冷的手指，看向后台工作人员手腕上的表盘。

马上就是他与松本决战的高潮戏。大野站起身，眼前一黑，差点栽倒。身边没有看见这一幕的人。观众们还在等待下一场戏。他晃了晃脑袋，向舞台走去。

踏入光芒的那一刻，他已经成为那个正直理性却苦恼缠身的怀恩特。面向踌躇满志的旧友，他深深吸入一口空气，缓缓拔出佩剑，指向对方。

对方同样沉默不语，举剑摆出进攻的架势。

大野一个突刺，被松本挥剑挡下，手腕一转，向他的面部攻来。大野身形一晃，侧身躲过，向松本身后跃去。对方也迅速反应过来，转身欲防。

就在这时，大野眼前突然一黑，脚步踉跄，下意识地用剑撑了下地面。松本同样被突如其来的变故惊到，向大野那边迈出一步，差点伸出手想去接住他。

——糟了！

恍惚一闪而过。大野清醒过来，暗叫一声不好。

有观众会连续买不同场的票观看，自然会发现原本剧本上没有这个动作。至于新观众，更会好奇这个转折会引发什么剧情。

“……怀恩特，你是想用这种方式骗取我的同情吗？”

男主人公用剑尖对准大野的胸口，声音冷傲而充满怀疑。

“……”

大野退开一步，重新站直，恳切道：“约怀亚，我不想与你战斗。”

“现在你说什么也是为时已晚了！拿起你的剑，面对我！”

见旧友毫不退让，他沉痛地闭上双眼，再睁开时，眼底已不见了彷徨。

公演终于结束。于一片掌声中，松本微笑着下台，立刻焦急地往休息室的方向冲。

方才那一段变故，虽然松本的保护欲条件反射地展现出来，但整体看下来，反倒像男主人公心里仍装着对旧友的感情，只是因二人终究相左的人生选择而无法避免最后的悲剧。观众的反应也很好，没有人看出什么端倪。

大野还在走廊里，眼妆粉底已经被冷汗打得有些花了，看见松本，开口时声音完全脱力了，绵软得音节与音节黏在一起：“刚才那段戏救得很好，抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”

“我没事。你现在感觉怎么样？是不是发烧了？”

松本边说边把手贴到大野额头上，但他体温与人类不同，只能先把大野带回休息室，出去找工作人员问谁带了体温计。

大野一路上昏昏沉沉，模糊听见有人说叫了出租车，被松本领着坐进车厢里，接下来的记忆就是被狼人抱上床，身上严严实实压了几层被子。

昏睡与清醒之间，有清清凉凉的冰枕被放到他头上。松本几次叫醒他，监督他吃药喝水，分几次喝完一碗蔬菜粥，再扶他躺好。

这场病来得凶，去得也快。第三天的早上，大野睁开眼时，除了四肢还残留着乏力感，头痛与畏寒都已经退了。

他看见床头柜上松本准备的药和水杯。这两天，他虽然一直病着，但模糊的印象还是有的，记着每次叫醒自己时松本眼中的担忧。

那种担忧究竟是出于Alpha保护族群的本能，还是狼人对潜在伴侣身体状态的担心，亦或是松本对在意的人的重视，大野无从得知，也无法分辨。他只是觉得胸口又酸又堵。

他倒宁可松本不对他这么好。无论对方出于何种心态这么照顾他，都只会让他觉得自己欠的债越来越多，多到他无法偿还的地步。

而且他又该怎么还？太多他自己不愿意面对也不愿意思考的东西挡在他前方和退路上。重重包围中，只有恐惧陪着他强撑着坚守。

——至少该去找人说声谢谢。

大野停止思考，挠着耳根，吃了药，把水喝光了，下床活动了一下，走出房间。

周日早上。客厅与厨房里却找不到人。大野觉得奇怪，往客房的方向走了几步，脸侧皮肉一颤，愣在原地。

房间里传出来的喘息声听上去甚至有些梦魇般的耳熟。

他踌躇不决地推开房门。

松本伏在地上，光裸的后背满是潮红和细汗，听见开门声，也仅仅抬起头，辛苦地喘息着，向大野扫来一眼。

又到了狼人的发情期。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

场面冻在这一刻。兽人粗重的喘息是唯一炙烤在冰结中心的空洞。

松本静静地看着大野，神态中流露出深刻的无奈与疲惫。肌肉紧绷，蕴着蓄势待发的力量，锋利的指甲在大野租房的公寓地板上留下几道令人心惊肉跳的痕迹。

大野没有动。他的身体像被这场面一同冻住了，连转动眼球的力气都没有，只能僵硬地与躺在地上的松本对视。

最终是狼人先用力地、透着几分凶狠地转了视线，泛着焰光的双眼死死盯着墙角，沉默得铿锵有力。

肩上压力一松，那些遗失的力气又倏地回到大野身上。

他仍站在原地。他不知道自己该做什么。狼人显然在与本能竭力抗争，大野的接近很可能会让他的努力付诸东流，但人类此时此刻同样做不到转身离开。

大野犹豫不决地开口道：“你……你还好吗？我能帮你做点什么？”

狼人连一个眼神都欠奉，哼鸣声堵在胸腔里，无比压抑地喷了一口气，尾巴也用力甩了两下，示意他赶紧走。

他现在最需要什么，大野明明一清二楚。这话落在狼人耳中简直像嘲讽。

大野咬咬牙，转身跑开。没等松本挺着的尾巴松懈下去，人类又冲回房间，手里抱着自己的衣服裤子，放到地上，在松本不远处试探地看着他。

狼人呼吸声越发沉重，仍把自己强按在地上。两人僵持不下间，客厅里突然传来一阵电话铃声。

大野蹲着等了一会儿，见松本始终不做任何反应，只好站起身，向响个不停的电话走去。

打电话来的是二宫，问了几句大野的身体状况。剧场演员有不少平时打零工赚钱。公演结束后有两个星期的假，想去剧场练习或者自行安排都可以。大野匆匆挂了电话，再去看松本，狼人已经换了位置，把大野新拿来的衣物抱在怀中，胸腔像鼓风机一般呼哧呼哧地响着，尖牙深深埋在布料里，仿佛在磨牙，又仿佛想把那几片可怜的布嚼在口中一寸寸吞吃下腹。

大野下楼买了2袋碎冰和几大瓶矿泉水，回家整理了放到松本门前。十几分钟时间，那几件衣服已经被糟蹋得不成样子。狼人难耐的呼吸声中夹杂了发泄的低吼，甫一踏进房间，就能闻见浓烈的带着点腥的气味。

男人面上烫得能煎鸡蛋，羞得过头了，心里又生出几分恼，不知道自己到底在羞耻些什么。换个情况换个对象，他明明应该会觉得冒犯或者恶心。现在却只担心松本能不能熬过去。

“我就在客厅，你有事就叫我。”

狼人挺了挺腰——大野努力控制自己不要去想那动作代表什么——沙着嗓子“嗯”了一声。

两天过去，松本的情况并没有好转，房间里传来的呻吟声渐渐微弱了，但同时也把松本的呼吸也连带着扯下去。第三天早上，大野进房间一看，狼人已经烧得睁不开眼，尾巴和耳朵像是褪了色，掉了一地干枯的毛发。

大野慌得不行，给相叶打电话，周三上午是他家医院定休日，没人接，只能自己上网查类似的病况。

查了半天，他终于找到一条与松本情形相似的博客。标题写着“家里养的Alpha发情期高烧不退”。大野点进去，博主家的狼人是在某次住院后出现了这种状况，里面描述的狼人脱水及皮毛脱落的情况也与松本一致。

大野忙着往下翻，仔细一看，大脑立刻当了机。

“后来我去问了医院，我们家Alpha在住院期间看上了别人家的Omega，两只正处得你侬我侬的时候，被我们带回家了。结果发情期出现了禁断症状。我花了好大力气去求医院帮我们查那只Omega的住址，对方虽然说是理解我们的情况，但也害怕Omega被处于发情期的Alpha给伤到，所以只给我们几条沾了Omega信息素的手帕。嗯……虽说我也明白不希望自己养的狼人受伤的心态，但是我们家阿亮当时真的马上就要脱水而死了诶，再说反正最后都要结番的，至于护得那么严吗……”

沾了Omega信息素的手帕。

大野揉了揉眼睛。手机屏幕上的字没变。

——沾了Omega信息素的手帕。

人类沉痛地一闭眼，把手机扔到一边，一头栽到床上。

他已经给松本拿了好几件沾着自己气味的衣服，再让人类拿出什么沾有浓郁信息素气味的东西，就只剩下他的体液了。

大野翻了个身，屏住呼吸，下意识想把自己憋死在床单里。

松本喜欢的类似Omega的气味是他的气味。

松本压抑自己的本能，这几个月来一直没有做出逾矩的行为。

松本在他生病时帮他救场，细心照料他。

“……”

大野坐起身，仰头看向天花板。隔壁狼人的喘息声隐约可闻。

男人狠狠吸了一口气，将手搭上了自己的裤腰带。

血液仿佛永无止境地燃烧着。

眼皮上下黏着汗，五感像全被剥夺了，只剩下无休止的热。

呼吸是这么痛苦的事吗……？

他的指尖无意识地一颤。细胞在尖叫着抗议，然而痛楚也隔着千山万水一般遥远。

——我会就这么死去吗？

他懵懵懂懂地想着。比起此刻的痛苦，死亡反而像是一种轻松的解脱。

隐隐有什么甜美的气味传来。

狼人的耳朵微微一动。

那香气过于诱人，尽管只有微弱的一缕，也足以让他刚刚的轻生念头被瞬间忘却。

他记得这气味。这个气味象征着安顺、宁静，和归属。

狼人勉强支起前肢，向香气的方向看去。

不知何时，房间里多了一小片手帕。狼人忍着痛苦，强撑着向那里爬了两步，瞳孔骤然一缩。

那块布料上面沾着几点胶状的乳白色液体，边缘渗进布里，带着些湿意。

松本的身体比大脑更先意识到那是什么，背脊猛地弓起，几乎要控制不住地扑上去。距离如此近，那气味从鼻孔里钻进来，简直能把他的理智完全拂散了，再从耳朵里吹出去。

狼人的指甲抠进地板，眼中的赤红一点点盖过原本的金色。

电话终于接通。没等对面的人问好，大野已经急道：“相叶桑？是相叶桑吗？”

“是我。”相叶正奇怪大野怎么一大早就打电话来，便听对面传来一阵与人类截然不同的嘶吼声。

医生立刻意识到不对：“你那边怎么了？”

“松润的发情期持续3天了，现在还没有结束，他现在看上去太不对劲了，结也不退、也不喝水，我——”

“大野桑，你冷静一点。”相叶打断他：“发情期持续时间过长，大多数是荷尔蒙紊乱造成的，你能想到什么原因吗？”

“他这几个月一直避免与我接触过多，我上网查了一下，说是禁断症状。”

“嗯，没错，如果刻意压抑本能，不接触伴侣的信息素，的确会引发禁断症状。”

相叶听见电话那边大野“呃”了一声，像是欲言又止，又问道：“还有什么吗？”

大野的声音几不可闻：“我把沾了我的…………那什么、体液…的手巾放进他房间里了，我查的资料说是这样会有帮助……”

医生沉默了。

大野这边，松本还在房间里痛苦地低吼着。人类也顾不上尴尬，急急忙忙问：“你知道松润现在到底怎么回事吗？禁断症状的Alpha接触到Omega的体液不是应该能变好吗？”

相叶语气无比沉重：“大野桑，那样的确会对Alpha有帮助，但那只限于已经标记过Omega的Alpha。松本君体内的Alpha本来就处于禁断期，接触到喜欢的人的信息素，只会让Alpha的本能更加活跃。如果不能实际接触到Omega，他的发情期是不会停止的。”

大野的意识彻底停止活动了。电话另一头，相叶还在说话：“也不是说你必须被他标记……但是肢体接触是免不了的：拥抱、抚摸、或者让他闻你的气味，都能起作用。上次我也跟你说了，Alpha在发情期不能控制自己的力量，你要注意安全。”

“好……”

大野怔怔地挂断电话。大脑一片空白。

狼人的吼声将他拉回现实。那声音听上去悲伤而愤怒，像在恼恨不存在的某种因果将他的Omega从他身边夺走。

大野双脚犹如灌了铅，一步一步，硬挪到松本门边。

“……松润？”

他强迫自己走进房间。狼人闻声竖起双耳，死尸一般瘫在地板上，眼里是病态的血红色。

这一次，松本没有了之前那样催促大野离开的力气，他只是躺在那里，眼中满是绝望的祈求。

不要过来。

不要靠近我。

我不想伤害你。

离开这里，离开我。在我做出我自己会后悔的事之前。

松本始终记着大野当初说的话。

只要人类不愿意，松本就不会勉强他。

大野抿住下唇，视野快被某种灼痛的东西烧得化开。他终于下定决心，迈开脚步，走到松本身边，直直地跪坐下去。

狼人浑身剧颤，仍想违抗本能从大野身边逃开，男人却先他一步，俯下身，用力地抱住他。

松本陷入了混乱。渴求了几天的气味近在咫尺，消磨着他仅剩的一星理智。大野的主动更让他摸不清对方的目的。

大野在他耳边轻声道：“别怕，做你想做的事就好。”

……他想做的事？

意识浮浮沉沉，想不透这几个单词的意思。

松本犹在这突如其来的状况中晕头转向，那边厢，大野已经放下内心的纠葛，伸手握住了狼人滚烫的下身。

“啊……”

Alpha立刻叹出一声呻吟，尾巴也摇起来。大野抱着松本，让他把脑袋搁在自己肩膀上，右手慢慢地活动起来。

他是第一次触碰其他男性的性器，狼人Alpha的下身比普通男性粗不少，底部又有结的凸起。大野一边帮松本纾解，一边咬着下唇，尽全力忽视胸口狂跳的节奏。

太烫了。大野甚至怀疑自己的手掌会不会被灼伤。器官表皮的筋脉在他的律动中勃勃地跳动着。狼人嘶喘着大野的气息，汗湿的头发耳朵蹭在大野侧脸，仿佛随时会在他脖颈狠狠啃上一口。

“大野桑……大野桑……”松本扯住大野上衣，声音中满满都是热烈的情欲。

狼人已经开始不由自主地把自己的下身往大野手中顶，双臂也拘着人类，胸膛紧紧贴合在一起。大野感受到手中火热濒临高潮前的紧绷，拇指在顶端用力一抹。狼人闷哼着，鲜艳的唇舌间隐约可见银亮的尖牙。

液体沾了大野满手，连衣服下摆和大腿上都滴了些。他刚想坐起身找东西擦拭，立刻被警觉的狼人拉得跌坐回去。大野一愣，眼前的景象突然天旋地转，紧接着便是欺身上来的松本。

狼人将他压在地上，由上而下注视着他。

大野看见松本潮红的皮肤与光润的汗，再往上看，便是那双柔软鲜红的嘴唇，还有耀眼的金色瞳孔。

背着光，Alpha的神情不甚清明，只有眼底火热的占有欲清清楚楚倒映在大野眼中。

那一刹那，大野心头突然闪过一丝悸动。那种动摇强烈到几乎让他忘记呼吸。

再一眨眼，松本已经低下头，向大野双腿间探去。

大野身体一僵，然而狼人只是划破了他的运动裤，如同刚才大野做的一样，握住男人沉睡着的器官，毫不犹豫地含住了那里。

“等、——松润…、”

大野没想到发情期的Alpha居然也会有做这种事的冲动，想出声制止，奈何松本口中的温度也烫得很，灵活的舌头缠上来，吸吮的力度也恰到好处。大野只叫了句松本的名字，就再也想不起来应该做什么，那一声反倒像求欢时呼唤伴侣一般。

男人呻吟的声音逐渐高亢起来。上一次有人帮他口交已经是几年前的事了，那时也更偏向温和的前戏。现在松本却像是要从他体内吸走生命力一般不放他离开，唾液在律动间发出啧啧的响声，提醒着大野现在究竟是什么状况。

大野快忍不下去，大腿肌肉绷得快要抽筋，双手推着松本的肩膀：“松、……润…不行！放开、放开……！”

松本充耳不闻，舌尖在顶端里侧的边缘舔舐着，右手握着大野的腿，将双腿压开，稍退开些，又顺着囊袋向下吻去。

大野快被羞耻感逼哭了，一个劲吸着凉气，侧着腰想躲。松本却不给他机会，掰着穴口的肉按开，舌尖探进他体内。

“呃——！”

灵活湿润的肉块挤进来。大野眼底一热，猛地闭上双眼。松本的舌头只停留在入口处，小幅度地抽刺着，湿热的唾液被送进蠢动着的肉壁间。水声比刚才更加清晰。

——这是什么？

大野抠抓着地板，被从未体验过的快感冲击得体内一阵阵发软。

——这是什么感觉？

无所适从间，又有什么更加坚硬的东西抵住他的穴口。大野牙关酸软，说不出话，只在松本的手指插进来时从喉咙深处挤出一声呻吟。

新加入的异物在他体内浅浅进出着，搅着湿滑的内壁，撑开一点空间，再迅速退出去。大野连呼吸都是碎的，分不清是异样还是快乐，只是随着这奇异的感觉逐渐打开身体，任松本探索。

终于，松本找到了那个位置，食指与中指指尖抵住那里，看着大野的表情从不理解自己的身体到底发生了什么逐渐变为再也无法在意其他的恍惚。

大野的声音也渐渐哽咽了，未知的快乐足以让他失去对身体的一切掌控，甚至让他恐惧。

“…润、我——不行—、”

男人眼角垂着生理性的泪水，不住地摇着头，身体内部却诚实地咬着松本不放。Alpha怜爱地吻去他的眼泪，手指毫不留情地在他弱点处继续按揉，直到大野崩溃一般在他怀中颤抖着迎来高潮。

松本俯下身，将大野的体液含进口中，终于恢复了一点理智。他犹在迟疑接下来该怎么办，大野先抚摸上他的侧脸。

男人的喘息还没有平复，双眼朦胧，断断续续地问：“感觉怎么样？”

松本眨了眨眼，没有言语。大野垂下视线，看见狼人下身已经重新恢复精神的挺立。

Alpha注意到他的视线，有些难为情地转开眼，却听大野低声道：“……做下去也没关系。”

“……什么？”

松本不敢相信自己的耳朵，震惊地看向大野。男人躺在他身下，平静地回望着他，刚高潮过后的眼中荡着一丝惊心动魄的媚意。

“如果是刚才那样……很舒服的感觉的话，做下去也没关系。”


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

什、么、叫、做、下、去、也、没、关、系、啊！

大野双眼直愣愣地看着天花板，心头翻江倒海地只想去撞墙。

全身上下酸得要命，嗓子又涩又疼，下半身说不出什么感觉，好像还有什么东西卡在身体深处一般，肿涨的违和感经久不散。

他昨天到底中了哪门子邪？！怎么就被松本蛊惑得答应了做到最后一步？！

旁边躺着的罪魁祸首倒是睡得安稳，发情期的热度降了下去，揽着大野，唇角还蓄着抹餮足的笑意。

大野胸口的火气起起落落。松本当然睡得香，昨天后半夜大野明眼看见他瞳孔里的赤红色已经全褪了，仍不见他收敛，缠着大野又换了几次姿势。人类第一次跟同性做，体力跟发情期的Alpha没法比，途中晕过去几次，偏偏身体被撩拨得没了理智，也没什么反抗的力气，就那么顺水推舟地由着松本“用”他胡作非为。

后面那几次大野已经快被掏空了，软着手脚被松本抱去浴室，用仿佛要把他嵌进瓷砖里的力气压着他操弄，握在他下身的手指直到把大野逼得哭着射出透明的水柱也没有停止律动。狼人甚至一边安慰似的亲他，一边喑哑地笑着，说自己还以为人类男性的潮吹是网络上的谣传。

这混蛋都查了些什么东西？！

大野越想越气。很明显，松本早就知道该怎么与人类男性做爱。除了大野第一次容纳Alpha的性器时因为身体实在不适应叫了几声疼以外，昨天全程基本没出过什么岔子。润滑和扩张自不必说，进浴室以后松本甚至还帮他做了清理，周到得让人恼火。

那些个体位更没法提，大野还是第一次发现自己的身体能被拧成那些暴露的角度。中途松本还将他抱到镜子前，哄他睁开眼睛看自己是如何接纳Alpha的性器的。

想到这里，男人心虚地扫了一眼松本的下身。狼人的皮肤被被褥遮了大半，看不见昨天在大野体内肆虐的部分。

大野挣扎着爬起来，还没站到地上，膝盖就软得差点栽下去。他昨晚的“代步工具”仍沉睡着，睫毛卷翘，呼吸平稳，睡相漂亮得让大野一肚子的火气发散不出来，只能抖着双腿勉力向浴室方向一步步蹭过去。

他伏在洗面台上。镜子里面的人眼角还是红的，嘴唇微微发肿，肩膀胸口全是大片大片的吻痕——归功于狼人喜欢咬人啃人的习惯——然而最令大野恐慌的是，他心头那些怒气全没在面上反映出来。自己的神态中只有困倦和慵懒，还有几分未尽的春意。

他的身体背叛了他的理智，几乎是毫无反抗地把自己坦诚且无保留地交给了松本带给他的快乐。

那种快感根本无法抵挡。大野想起昨夜被松本抱在怀里热切注视着的感觉，腰又是一软，清醒过来，暗骂自己一句不争气。

轻飘飘的、被热烈渴求着的、强烈的、能冲昏头脑的，单纯的快感。

这是大野人生第一次在情爱中体验到如此令人陶醉的感受。被尺寸并不匹配的性器插入，高潮时下身因为过于勉强而隐隐发痛，被掰成肌肉一直抗议不止的体式……然而不管是什么，都压不过那种被索取贯穿时的快感。

明明失去身体掌控时，会因为未知的过于强烈的快乐而恐惧到啜泣，但随着身体被一再开发，那些恐慌也失去了意义。什么都不用思考，什么都不用在意，只要把身体交给松本——

大野狠狠甩了甩头，想甩掉那些荒诞的旖念。

他是男人。会对女人起反应。活了20多年也没看上过其他男人。

他默念着，最后瞥了镜子一眼。

镜面之下，只有他的身后绝境，再没有退路。

松本睡醒时，大野已经离开了公寓。狼人在被窝里眷恋地嗅了好一会儿，起床洗漱，草草吃了早饭，坐电车向剧场去了。

松本现在大约比大野本人更了解他。他知道大野肯定想躲他，说不定还会慌乱中开始策划要给他找一只Omega结番。正好他自己也需要一些时间处理自己的感情，到了剧场，没有向练习室走，而是转身去了空荡荡的观众席。

推开剧院大门，室内没开空调，隔音棉触手冰凉。松本抖了抖，尾巴绕住腹部，向最角落的座位走去。安全通道口的人形标志幽幽闪着光。

这是他第一次观看大野演出时坐的位置。

狼人静静地望着空无一人的舞台，耳边响起那一天台上的音效、念白与音乐。

昨天拥抱大野时，人类身上所有的构造都像在标志着他为这个舞台奉献的努力。坚实充满爆发力的肌肉，不带一丝余赘的线条，连沙哑的呻吟声都发得婉转动听的嗓音。

抱着他，仿佛能触碰到他如同安静燃烧着的火焰一般，悠然而强大的灵魂的一角。

若是更懦弱的人，大概松本也不会喜欢上他，更不会想要压抑自己的欲望去尊重对方的意志。

他是骄傲的Alpha，他只会为自己认可的对象折服。

虽然忍耐的结果非常糟糕。松本想到大野接下来该如何躲避自己，忍不住叹了口气。

也不能只怪他。狼人在心里孩子气地为自己找借口开脱。是大野先说的只要舒服就行，人类的身体又敏感，对快感基本没有什么抵抗力。再说，看见平时总防他防得那么严的男人在自己的挑逗下露出沉醉的模样，换谁都要兴奋得忘记节制。

松本想着想着，不自觉开始回味起昨天的事，一走神，被突然出现在剧院里的声音吓了一哆嗦。

“你能不能克制点自己的气味？大白天的，我可不想被你带得发春。”

年轻的Alpha这才注意到门边站着的二宫，尴尬地收起晃个不停的尾巴，问：“你怎么知道我在这儿？”

“你那股‘昨天爷我享口福了’的喜庆气味隔二里地都能闻到，”二宫站在走廊的日光里，朝他翻了白眼：“跟我过来。来都来了，我跟你们说明一下接下来的工作。”

松本只好走出坐席，还没开口问“你们”是在指谁，就看见大野站在二宫身后，一脸恨不得把脑袋埋进衣领的表情。

“这是下次公演的剧本。主演依旧是你们两个。带回去看吧。”

二宫扔给他们两份剧本。大野先翻开看简介，松本则问道：“主演是怎么决定的？我不记得最近有参加甄选啊。”

“下一轮公演分早中晚三场，早中场演其他剧目，晚场你们主演。至于原因，读了剧本你们就懂了。”

松本犹在不解。大野已经抬起头，面色异常难看：“nino，这故事我不想演。”

二宫平静地回道：“这是观众点名要看上一次公演的两位男主演表演的故事。你要是个有职业操守的演员，就别用你的私心拒绝。”

松本看了看面如土色的大野，也迅速扫了一遍简介，才明白男人在担忧什么。

这是一出讲没有血缘关系的兄弟间禁忌爱情的悲剧，连角色年龄的设定都和他们一致。大野演哥哥，松本演弟弟。故事中哥哥先对弟弟动心。然而弟弟幼年时期曾被亲戚猥亵，对同性恋深恶痛绝，自从发现哥哥对自己的感情以后，一直对他保持轻蔑嘲讽的态度。

故事中还有一段床戏。弟弟隼半强迫哥哥敏上了床，彻底伤了敏的心，促使他逃离了一直生活的城市。尽管舞台上这一段只会用象征手法演绎，不会像成人电影那样露骨，但也足够让现在的大野手足无措了。

松本叹了口气，决定主动退一步：“……那把我从主演里剔掉吧。我资历也浅，总当主演也——”

“不行。”

大野突然打断他，咬牙看向二宫：“就现在的阵容。剧本里已经定好角色了对吧。我会认真演的。”

松本愣住，不知道大野这几个呼吸间经历了什么思想斗争。

松本的角色隼大概是负责剧本的二宫为他量身打造的，长相华丽，性情乖张，因为生得过于漂亮，小时候被亲戚猥亵，从此对同性恋爱产生心理阴影，高中时期就混迹于各种夜店酒吧，喜欢与女人厮混。

大野的角色，隼的哥哥敏，是隼的父亲再婚时女方带来的孩子，然而女方曾经也离婚再婚过，所以敏与隼的父亲、与隼自己都没有血缘关系。因为以前的家庭氛围，敏生性软弱，与隼截然相反，不喜欢张扬，普普通通地活着，生命中唯一的变数就是被弟弟隼吸引，走上了不归路。

松本翻着剧本，觉得头疼愈来愈烈。隼撞见敏亲吻自己的照片，从此与哥哥决裂。他们的双亲因为工作关系常年不在家。隼在学校里唆使人嘲笑欺负哥哥；把女友带回家，当着敏的面亲热；不允许敏触碰自己，甚至喝醉后对哥哥行使暴力。

总之就是怎么和现实情况相反怎么来。他无奈地往下看。

在隼撞破敏的暗恋之前，他并不讨厌这个兄长。两人相依为伴多年，隼更多是认为哥哥背叛了他们之间的感情，也不想原谅对方。某次喝多之后，隼逼着敏与自己上床，想让敏承认他的罪恶，然而敏发自内心喜欢隼，被羞辱了一番之后，也仅仅选择默默离开，不再参与隼的人生。

两年后，隼收到哥哥婚礼的消息，然而他不仅没有觉得解脱，反而因失落和愤怒失去理智，找上做着婚礼准备的敏，混乱中不顾场所强迫敏与自己亲热，结果被其他人撞见这场景。敏在绝望中选择自我了断，精神崩溃的隼则被送进了疯人院。

狗血。松本读完剧本，长叹一声，把薄册放到一边。这故事里两人分明是互相喜欢的，只是因为现实种种原因无法面对自己的感情，结果搞得彼此都凄惨无比。

但这些话并不需要松本去表达，他要做的是饰演好自己的角色。

化妆师给松本的发型烫出微卷，让他从几种指甲油里选喜欢的颜色。Alpha翻来覆去看着指尖红黑相间的色彩，很满意地扣好盖子。

另一边，大野的造型则是朴素的白衣长亚麻裤，戴着棕框眼镜，透过镜子，看向与他装扮成两个极端的狼人，又迅速收回视线。

排练期间不需要服装道具。大野试过尺寸，便去更衣室换成了运动服。

这出戏与上次两人主演时相似的一点是，松本的角色的感情同样是外露的，而大野的角色相对比较内敛。敏始终不敢放开了表达自己对隼的感情，所以大野在与松本互动时需要更多眼神戏，以向观众传达敏内心对隼的喜欢。

开场是隼带女友醉醺醺地回到家里，敏上前扶他，却被推开，通过敏和隼的两段念白与独舞介绍故事背景。

松本的角色需要他跳大段大段魅惑热情的舞蹈，时不时便要袒露上身，展示令人脸红心跳的肉体美。大野与他的对手戏的排练被安排到后期，听着排练室另一边其他演员时不时传来的赞叹，背过身，专心练习自己的舞步。

脱离了角色，他现在根本没法正视松本。

大野已经快半个月没和松本有过交流。只要看一眼松本的眼睛，他就会不由自主地想起两人身体交缠时的景象，想起那双眼睛曾经含着怎样的热度注视着自己。

全乱套了。

他越努力想忘记那天的事，那些欲念就越像生了根一样盘盘错错扎进他心里。

就连身体都脱离了控制。抚慰自己时，大野鬼使神差地想到松本含住自己时嘴唇口腔的感触，紧接着便是兴奋到几乎失神的高潮。

不管他怎么否认，都无法摆脱那一天松本给他身体下的蛊。

敏被隼拉进房间。衣着素净的哥哥看着弟弟满身的首饰皮革，手腕也被弟弟手指上戴的戒指硌痛了，表情微微扭曲。

“出去别跟别人说我是你弟弟，我嫌恶心。”

隼甩开他的手，嫌恶地抽了纸巾擦了擦。

敏欲言又止，站在原地，捏着衣角，仿佛有无尽的委屈。

弟弟从前最看不得他这样，总忍不住出言安慰，现在却是厌烦大过罪恶感：“怎么了？你还不高兴了？”

相貌精致的青年想了想，咧开一个恶意的笑容：“难道你不应该觉得高兴吗？如果我们不是兄弟，说不定你还会来追求我。”

隼看着哥哥的表情因自己的嘲讽变得越发灰暗，嗤笑一声，走到他面前。

“你还真这么想过？”

他用食指挑起哥哥的下巴，并非调情，只是不想用更多部分触碰这个人。

敏的眼里已经攒了一层水雾，不知道是因为弟弟的冷漠，还是被喜欢的人如此厌恶而痛苦。

“你想和我做什么？”隼低下头，在敏耳边轻声询问：“牵手？接吻？触碰我的身体？或者……被我触碰？”

他抓起哥哥的手腕，按到自己胸口上，明艳的笑容中是不加掩饰的深不见底的恶意。

你想做什么？告诉我啊。你想对我这个弟弟做些什么见不得人的事情？

敏终于挣开了他的手，猛退了几步，最后深深地看了他一眼，推门离开了。

在门的另一边，隼没有看见，自己的哥哥一点点握住刚才放到他胸口上的那只手，嘴唇微微颤抖。

“……不要再动摇我了……”

他收紧掌心，仿佛那些温度足以灼伤皮肤一般，痛苦地低喃。

不要再接近他、不要再强硬地介入他的内心了。

他是人，他会心动，会动摇，会害怕，会心痛。

大野再睁开眼，视野范围内一片模糊。那些他不愿意面对的东西化了实质，有自我意识一般汹涌地流淌着。

只是这些泪水究竟是角色的眼泪，还是他自己的情感宣泄，他已经分不清了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道为啥结局变得这么日系……（挠头）如果能给我些感想反馈我会很高兴的！（比心）

第十一章

他很快辨认出这是一个梦。

少年时代的孩童走在前方，回过头，扬着璨烂单纯的笑容向他伸出手，将他拉上山路。两人站在朝阳下，俯瞰刚刚苏醒的城市。他看向少年，那双眼中放出的光彩比阳光更加夺目，令他心脏砰砰直跳。

梦境突然一转。弟弟站在他面前，轻蔑的目光钢刀一般扫过来，鲜红的嘴唇一开一合：“别碰我，我嫌你恶心。”

他猛地惊醒。

青年坐起身，手指颤抖着在床头柜上摸索，抓到眼镜，颤巍巍地戴上，艰难地呼吸着，用睡衣的袖口擦了擦冷汗。

隔壁房间隐隐约约传来些响动，像是人声，断断续续地参着点碰撞声。他定了定心神，担心弟弟是否出了什么事，循着响声找去。

出了房门，那声音近了许多。他分辨出其中含义，喘出的气息冰了几度，牙齿也抖得上下碰撞起来，只有脚步仍不信邪地、仿佛有自我意识一般往前迈去。

弟弟的房门没有关，电灯光线在黑暗的走廊里劈出一道缝隙，从中传出一阵阵欢愉的呻吟。

他的躯体无视大脑的警告，站到那条缝隙前，怔怔地看着里面的景象。曾经笑容单纯的少年早已抽高了个子，白皙的双臂搂住女人柔软的身躯纠缠，彼岸花一般鲜艳的嘴唇微微开启，暧昧地擦过女人裸露的肩膀。

他似乎忘记了呼吸，血液卷着脑浆一同烧起来，双耳深处，有什么鼓动一声一声沉重地砸着他的头骨。

终于，房内的青年注意到他。那双黑白分明的眼睛如同脱离了激烈的性爱，冷冷地看着站在阴影中的哥哥。

他看着自己倾心的人朝自己露出了至今为止最恶质的笑容，红唇咬住女伴的耳垂，挑衅地向下吻去，视线却依旧停留在他身上。眼神分明是十足的挑逗。

他再也看不下去，转身逃回自己的房间。

不是这样的。他终于回忆起呼吸的方法，大口大口地喘着，喉咙因哽咽而疼痛不已。

他从没想过要表明心迹。那些与世俗伦理相悖的心思，他从不指望能从对方身上得到回应。

他只是很喜欢那个人，很喜欢很喜欢，只要能陪在那个人身边就好。他没有奢望过更多更亲密的关系。

只是对于另一人而言，大概连这样隐秘的喜欢，都是不能被原谅的侮辱和冒犯。

隼站到地上。女人已经睡了。整间宅子安静得像个死物。他走到桌边，拿起相框。照片上是穿着校服的他和哥哥，敏站在他身后两步的地方，握着自行车把，笑得单纯而温柔。

他的手指越来越用力，几乎要把相框捏碎。

什么喜欢、不过就是对相貌或者肉体的渴望罢了。就像那些觊觎他身体的混账，所谓的追求或是爱慕，说到底，也仅仅是想从他这里满足自己的肉欲。

他放下相框，眼神阴狠。

总有一天，他要让那个人亲口承认他的喜欢是种多么浅薄可耻的东西。

大野掀开毛巾，灯光直射入眼，晃得他瞳仁一缩，吸了吸鼻子，抻着胳膊。周围人说话声像披着薄纱，摸得清身影，分不出细节。

疲倦感充斥在身体每个角落。也许是近几年最累的一次，从神志开始疲惫不堪。

他想替自己的角色分辩，但那些辩解的话也像在抨击质问他本人。

欲望并非时常与爱恋相随，但爱情却总会引来欲念。因为喜欢，所以想做更亲密的事，无可厚非。隼对敏的质疑在大野看来简直是不可理喻。

因为是自己喜欢的人，所以即使轻微的触碰也能留下甜蜜的痕迹，会因对方的举手投足而心跳加速，因一个眼神一个笑容而悸动不已。

——那大野自己呢？

他对松本又是什么感情？

他对松本的在意已经无法再用普通的友谊或是不掺杂质的喜欢解释了。曾经他唯一的刹车就是不会对狼人产生欲望，然而现在，看着排练结束后松本从角色中走出来，甩着发间汗珠表情平静地听导演讲话时的样子，大野心头都会酸烫起来。

这甚至不是倾心于弟弟的角色的情感，而是大野智看着松本润时萌发的心动。

他自己才像是隼厌恶的那种、被肉欲和外表吸引了产生冲动的人。

但是大野对松本又不仅仅只有欲望，他之前就对松本有好感，现在生出这么多复杂的感情，更加不明白自己到底如何看待松本。

若是换成异性，跟对方上过床，彼此又熟悉，大概他早就跟对方交往了。更何况跟松本那次比大野以前的体验还要有感觉——甚至到了让他疑惑为什么会那么有感觉的程度。

是因为他原本就对同性有兴趣吗？

还是他真那么中意松本的脸？不然也不会让人看两眼就丢盔弃甲举手投降，为了自己的快乐，把理性矜持全抛诸脑后。

大野看向镜子。排练室高大的落地镜清楚地映出房间另一角的情景。松本纤细紧实的腰正随着节拍微微摆动，眼神却是他独有的锐利与认真。

——为什么你不敢直视他？

男人收回视线，看向镜子里的人影。那双眼中无穷尽地倒映着他自己，光影流转间摇摇欲坠。

——你到底在恐惧什么？

青年踏着软塌塌的步子，一歪三倒地推开房门。

他闻见弟弟身上的酒气，皱起眉，上前想搀扶他，却被喝醉的青年一把推开。

隼对他咆哮道：“我说了别碰我！”

他踉跄了几步，心中苦闷，终究不敢留弟弟一人，一言不发，硬扶起他，想将青年拉进房间里休息。

他与往常不同的强硬反而激怒了对方，发狠挣了几下，掰着哥哥的手腕，将他甩到墙上。

敏被撞得后脑一疼，还没站稳，隼便抓着他的衣领，逼着他直视自己的双眼。

哥哥眼角眉角都耷着，曾经总是藏着无限温和的双眼中此刻满是畏惧与惊慌。

酒气上涌，不知名的怒意和悲痛席卷他的心脏。青年眼前一红，发泄一般咬上哥哥的嘴唇。

愤怒冲昏了他的头脑，铁锈味瞬间迸发在两人的口腔中，被亲吻的人傻在原地，被唇瓣与舌尖的疼痛刺激得回过神来，挣扎着想要推开他。然而喝醉酒的人力气没个控制，夺取对方口中的空气，直到敏发出的声音接近悲鸣，他才终于退了一步，阴沉地注视着咳得弯下腰去的年长者。

他看见对方眼里一闪而过的泪光，怒气更甚，将他拎起来，冷笑道：“这不就是你想要的吗？”

敏犹在平复气息，一个劲地摇着头，想从他身边逃开。隼对他的不顺从烦躁到极点，直接将他推倒在地，捏着他的脖子，额上青筋毕露：“说啊！说你想和我上床、说你心里都装了什么肮脏的东西！说啊！”

——不是这样的、

“不要用那些借口掩饰你的内心了。人都是一个样、只会优先自己的欲望。你不也是，只要得到这个身体就可以满足了吗？”

——不是这样的！

大野睁开双眼。扮演着隼的松本正压在他身上，眼露凶光，连獠牙都已经探出头来。

胸口尖叫着否认的声音仍在持续。

不是这样、他想要的——

他想要的是——

公演首日，与宣传时期望并无二致，坐席上满满当当都是女性观众。幕布在掌声中缓缓落下。演员们回到休息室卸妆。松本正想问大野要不要一起回家，突然有人推开门走进来，手里捧着一束花，探头探脑地，向大野走去。

“那个……大野桑？”

来人是个长得有几分英俊的青年，在大野疑惑的目光中将花束递过去：“你好。我是你的戏迷，和樱井桑认识，他跟我说今天可以放我进来向你送些慰问品。”

松本看见大野向他这边扫了一眼，不禁有些疑惑。然而大野已经收回视线，对来人微笑道：“谢谢你。”

青年没挪动地方，面色逐渐涨红，很不好意思地开口道：“那个……我能向你要点东西吗？我是只Beta狼人，以前在剧场里捡到过你用的毛巾……我一直都很喜欢你的气味……”

不远处的Alpha眼皮一跳。大野却道：“可以啊。但是我现在没有方便给你的东西，你可以在外面等我一下吗？我出去买件适合送人的小玩意给你。”

青年欣喜若狂地连连点头，忙不迭地去外面守着。松本呆愣地看大野收拾好东西以后一脸平静地走出了房间，心底一阵阵发凉。

男人按开手机，未读信息里有一条是晚上演出结束以后发来的。联系人姓名上写着他前女友姬川的名字。

浴室里的水声仍在持续。大野点上那条信息，和上次他们的对话一样，女人说她来看了公演，觉得大野演得很好，想找机会与他见面。

语气还是那么轻佻。说着大野看松本的眼神太煽情，让她也忍不住想和大野“共演”。

大野将她拉进了黑名单，躺到床上。水声停了下来。浴室门被拉开，有影子缓缓走到他面前，挡住了顶灯的光线。

他睁开眼，看向对方紧张又隐隐含着些期待的不含杂质的双眼。

松本的糟糕预感验证了，大野直到凌晨还没有回来。狼人躺在沙发上，上面留着的人类的气味渗了夜的寒意，冰得他鼻子发酸。

3点多，公寓大门终于响起磕磕绊绊的金属声。松本耳朵尾巴甩着，冲到门边，待嗅到空气中的味道，脚步便缓了下来。

大野光着脚站在地上，脸上泛着些红润，沉默地盯着他。

松本眨着眼，迟疑了片刻，还是走上前：“喝酒了？头晕吗？我去给你倒水——”

“我刚才去宾馆了。”

狼人呼吸一滞，睁大双眼，看着平静宣告着的大野，睫毛闪了闪，勉强笑道：“是吗。所以回来的这么晚啊。电车应该已经停了，是打车回来的吗？”

大野的表情终于隐约有了些变化：“你能闻出来吧？就是跟刚才那只Beta去的。”

你没什么想说的吗？大野盯着他，眼角发红，像在控诉些什么。

松本咬住下唇，不明白大野为什么要问他这么残忍的问题，他维持不了笑容，尾巴也垂下去：“……不、你是自愿去的，我没什么能说的。”

狼人转过身，想回自己的房间去，却听大野在他身后抬高了声音：“我没跟他做下去。”

松本回过头：“……什么？”

大野瞪着他，说话时很有几分咬牙切齿的意思：“我说，我没跟他做到最后。明明长得不错、也说了喜欢我，甚至连知道他是个男人也没让我觉得反胃。但是我就是没能做下去，感觉不对、完全不对。”

松本愣在原地。

大野继续抱怨着：“结果尴尬得要死，我就跑了，去歌舞伎町，想找个人作伴，至少把今天晚上熬过去——但是还是都不对、不管是男人也好女人也好普通人也好狼人也好、感觉全都不对。”

“呃……是吗……”

松本不知道该怎么接话。他自己目前为止也只和大野一个人上过床，不明白此刻男人满腹的火气究竟从何而来。

两人间的温度差似乎令大野非常不满。吐着酒气的男人几步冲到松本面前，撒气似的嚷：“全是你的错你明不明白？！全都是因为你用那种眼神看我、用那种态度对待我——为什么你这么温柔啊？！明明之前一个劲来缠我的人是你、为什么现在连我出去找人上床你都没有什么表示啊？！”

狼人的思维一点点跟上耍酒疯的男人的节奏，不可置信地喃喃道：“我…我以为你不喜欢那样……”

“我不需要你压抑自己，不需要你为了我勉强自己。我也没说过不喜欢、我——”

话一股脑涌上来，全堵在了嗓子里。大野用力眨着眼睛，沉重地呼吸着。

他到底在害怕什么？

这么多年一直深信不疑的事情，自从遇上了松本，全都被搅得天翻地覆。

他当然害怕。他怎么可能不害怕？这种感情他从没有体验过。稍行踏错，他接下来的人生都会被颠覆。他只能一再否认、一再无视自己的变化。

但是现在他已经没办法继续欺骗自己了。

我——

我想要的是——

活了20多年，人生第一次接触到的，比任何人都直率、纯粹、会热切地呼唤他的名字、毫不掩饰对他的渴望和爱意的——

“——是你啊。”

男人垂下头，声音逐渐哽咽。

想和这个人拥抱接吻、想回应这个人的喜欢、想尝试着迈出这令自己恐慌的一步。

“全都是因为你才会变成这样的。”

他抬起头，色厉内荏地瞪着狼人闪烁着惊喜的双眼。

“是你害我喜欢上你的，别想逃脱责任。”

END.


	12. Chapter 12

一点补充说明：

看了看评论反馈。其实文章后半部分一直有在提yz心态变化，但是写的可能不太明显，所以看见有姑娘反映结局仓促，就回去重新加了些心理描写。如果之前的部分原本没有感情变化，加的东西看上去应该也会很突兀😂

反正对于大多数人而言这就厕所读物打发时间用的东西，有时间的人可以回去翻翻，没时间觉得看完拉倒的姑娘们，阿智生日前我会努力保持日更的，就继续图个乐随便看看打发时间就好。谢谢一直有在评论的小天使们，爱你们（比心）

另外给sukiii姑娘和odajoeri姑娘：番外目前没想到写什么QWQ再看吧，如果有灵感了会写了加进来的❤️


End file.
